More then meets the eye
by heyxjudee
Summary: After Russell witnesses her new power and she is taken to his home things start to happen that could change everything for Sookie and everyone else she cares about
1. Chapter 1

**Eric's POV**

This was the moment I've waited my entire 1000 years for. The moment I knew who had stolen my family from me. The monster that stood outside the long house door telling me to not be a hero all those years ago.

He didn't know then, that i would live long beyond the limitations of the simple human existence. Or that from the moment i became king of my people i swore vengeance. He probably doesn't even remember that night, that only took minutes of his extensive life, but took my world in an instant. I now knew him, his face, his name, his home. I stood expressionless as always, once i returned to the present with Talbot looking slightly confused by my abrupt silence.

As i tried to gather my thoughts on what to do next and how exactly i was going to go about exacting my revenge Russell yelled for Talbot from the bottom of the staircase. I replaced my fathers crown on its holder and closed the closet doors. Talbot and I descended the stairs, with me still lost in thought and plot until i reached the foyer floor and my name brought me back.

"Eric?" she whispered

From the bond i had with her i could tell that she was confused and slightly hopeful that i could take her from here. But this was not to be. Now i had one more thing i had to think about. Her life meant more to me then it should have, and for that reason i stood silent, not even attempting to respond to her for i did not know what i would do or say. Thankfully though Russell spoke instead.

"Darling, you would not believe what this little trinket can do! She not only is a telepath, but she also wields some sort of magic. When Coot grabbed her she shot a burst of blue light from her hands and sent him backwards a good 5 feet! I'll admit i was slightly worried she'd do it again when i tried to grab her but it seems she cant control it."

"Well what is she?" Talbot replied

"I'm just a human girl let me go! You have no right to keep me here." Sookie declared, as if her stating this would mean they simply would agree and let her go.

"Oh hush, you and i both know your something more." Russell responded to her then turned to Bill "Which reminds me. Thank you Mr. Compton, it would have been simply so much work trying to track her down if you hadn't went and found her for me." Russell wink and looked back to Talbot.

"Could you go get her set up in the study? I have a few things i have to take care of before hand." He gestured to the guard holding Bill.

"Eric, get her out of here!" Bill yelled to me but I paid him no mind. If i tried, my life and Pam's would be over, and i couldn't risk that over some stupid little girl. Even if the stupid little girl was special beyond her skills.

Talbot told the guard holding Sookie and I to follow him to the study. I walked beside him as the guard and Sookie followed behind. Not once did i look back to see her or Bill as we ascended the staircase once again but i did hear the King call for Lorena.

I paid no attention to what Bill was saying, or yelling for that matter, at his maker as he tried to fight to get to Sookie. She walked behind Talbot and I, crying and whimpering for help. But to no avail. Once we reached the study the guard tied her to a chair facing the fire. Just as she was about to say something more, Russell walked in.

"I'm so glad you could join us dear. I'm going to tell you what's going to happen now, you are going to live here and use your telepathy for me and my kingdom. You going to become a pet for either Talbot, myself, or another vampire that lives in my palace. I'd probably guess the third option because you aren't really my type" he and Talbot laughed at the last part as if it was some private joke they had between them.

As they laughed she turned to me "Please Eric. Please help me, I want to go home, I need to go home. Help me. Please Eric." As she begged for me something in my chest began to hurt. I had never experienced this before, in all my years. My face gave nothing away of the pain that had settled in my chest and began to burn my body.

I looked at her "I cannot, nor would i want to. You are just a simple girl. Special, but simple. There are always more of you in the world."

She began sobbing harder, gasping for breath, and the harder she cried the stronger the pain in me became. I gave a slight bow to Russell, another to Talbot excusing myself and began my way out of the room as i heard her say "I thought you care, even just a little bit, but i guess Godric was right. Y'all don't belong here, you are savages"

As she said this i lost all sense of reason and leaned into her face, fangs fully extended "You mean nothing to me, NOTHING! Do you understand? And NEVER speak of Godric again." I growled with nothing but acid and malice in my voice. At that i walked out of the study, down the hall, and into the room Russell provided me for my stay. I began pacing back and forth trying to calm myself and think of a plan to save Pam and exact my revenge on Russell, Bill and Sookie were no longer any of my concern.

But my thoughts pulled me back to her. How could she think she had the right to speak his name? How could she use the same words he had spoken to me on his last morning on earth?

She was just a human girl. If you took away her telepathy and this sudden new power she had, she was nothing extraordinary. Pretty yes, but nothing i haven't seen a thousand times over. As angry as i was with her that she spoke of Godric i was more angry that she was right. Godric had said that we haven't evolved and this situation proved it. When Godric and i were alone on the roof he had told me that it was wrong that all we cared solely about ourselves as vampires. He spoke of the balance of all creatures and that one thing cannot exist without another. He had never been philosophical, he was always just as violent and bloodthirsty as I was. His sudden change confused me but as my master i never thought to questioned him. As i started to feel the pain in my chest increase a sudden feeling came over me. One i hadn't felt since Godric's death. It was a feeling of calm and a sense of completeness.

_Simple you say, i would have to strongly disagree with you child _


	2. Chapter 2

**Eric's POV**

I looked around and for the first time in many years, I had no idea what was happening. I whipped around to see the one thing I thought I would never see again. He stood there just as beautiful and powerful as he had always been, shirtless with his tattoos practically glowing in composition to his ivory paleness. I dropped to my knees staring at him, lost for words. I had so many thoughts and no words to express anything at all. As I opened my mouth to attempt to say something, anything, he spoke again.

_"Use your mind child, there are too many ears here to allow a private conversation. And before you doubt me, which I know you are. Listen to what our bond is telling you, for it cannot lie." _

I closed my eyes and felt for the bond that had been completely severed just days before. I felt it and it was alive and strong, but something about it was different. It was there but, not in the way it had been for 1000 years previous.

_"Master, I feel it but its different. I don't know how to explain it."_ I told him.

_"You need not explain or understand it, but trust it is fact. I am here, just not as i was." _he replied.

_"How master? How is this so? I felt you burn, just days ago." _As I said this the feelings of his death began returning to me.

_"It is so because she called for me, and so here I am. I am here only because she wished it. The one you claim is just a simple girl. She is the furthest thing from simple, my child."_

_"What is she that can call you back? Does she know she can do this?" _I said suddenly angry that she didn't tell me of this power she had. If she knew she had it, she had purposely let me mourn for day when she could have stopped it. That made me beyond angry, because I thought of all people she couldn't be that heartless. Before I got lost in the tangent of angry thoughts and revenge against her for this, Godric drew my attention back to him.

_"No Eric, she did not know she could do this. So calm yourself, she has done nothing to warrant your anger. If anything she should be angry with you for how you have acted but we will deal with your actions later. First you must get her out of this palace before the king witnesses more of her powers. For if he does all is lost." _

_"How am I to do this? And what do you mean all is lost? What is going on here? I have nothing to do with her. Why am I the one that needs to save her? She has her precious Compton." _I snappped.

_"I will answer all your questions in due time, but do not question my authority. I am your maker, you will well to remember that. William is not what he seems but if you reach her she can save you all."_

Obviously being put in my place I bowed my head slightly in submission. _"Yes master. Things are just happening beyond my control. I am sorry."_

_"Do not trouble yourself about this. I know this is much to take in but you must act quickly. I will cause a distraction and when I do, you will get her and run. Once you are out of the palace you will fly to my home in Shreveport, not yours, this is very important. Once you get there you will go into my sleep chamber and remain until I return to you."_

_"No master, I cannot leave you again, i refuse it." _I tried to reign in the fear that sounded even in my mental demand.

_"I am in no danger, of this I promise. You will do as I say. No questions. If she does not what to come with you, you must force her. Tell her nothing until I return to you. Try your best to keep her calm because she may unleash something you are not yet ready for."_

_"Yes Godric." _I bowed my head and when I raised it he was gone.

Moments later I heard a crash and then the smell of smoke. I knew this must be his distraction. With that I stood and ran full speed to the study to find Sookie. Her face was swollen from crying, she was bleeding from her lip, and a bruise was beginning to form on her left cheek. I began to feel my anger rise again, but this time for whoever had done this to her. I had very little time left, so I pushed my feelings aside and lifted her into my arms.

"Eric?" she whispered.

This time we she called for me I replied. "Shh dear one, stay calm, and stay quiet. We are going to get out of here but you must trust me."

"What about Bill?" she asked "We can't just leave him here. We have to go get him!" Even battered she continued her demanding tone with me.

At the mention of his name my blood began to boil. Why would she want to save the incompetent fool who brought this down on her? But I held my tongue on the subject and said to her "We will figure out something for him later, but right now its either your life and mine or his. And you can be angry at me later but right now I'm choosing us. Stay quiet or we will all die."

She looked so small and weak as she nodded, solemnly even though she was clearly mad. I ran back to my room and out on to the balcony.

"What are you doing?" she whispered trying to heed my warning, but quickly becoming very afraid.

Just before I took off into the air I winked at her, gave a seductive smirk and simply said "Flying."

She struggled in my arms at first but eventually grew tired and gave up. She wrapped her arms around my neck and turned her face into my chest. As we flew towards Godric's home I tried to go through all the creatures I have ever seen or even heard of trying to figure out what she was. None seemed to fit what her current skills entailed, not to mention the possibility of more, if what Godric said was true.

When I landed on his lawn in front of his home that was little more then a cottage, I looked down and saw that she was asleep. Even looking as out of sorts, I had to admit my anger was talking earlier when I called her just pretty. She was definitely beautiful. I became so engulfed in her that I almost forgot all about what had happened and what was going to happen. I felt truly happy if only for a few moments. It was an odd feeling but I didn't have much time to think on it. Godric gave me specific directions and when he was as serious as he was, I always followed. I walked in after punching in the codes at the main door, being careful not to disturb her. I continued through the house coming into the bedroom at the very back, walked to the right side of the room and slid open the wall next to the bookcase. Typing in another code the door opened and I walked down stairs. I laid her on the massive four poster bed Godric had kept down here. He was in no way ostentatious but he did enjoy large beds for some reason.

After I put her down I watched her re-adjust and curled up on the pillows. I started pacing back and forth until i heard her moan my name. I knew she had been having dreams of me but I never thought that her moaning my name would be the best sound i had ever heard. I have heard many women say my name in much the same fashion ranging from a whimper to a scream in the throws of passion, but her moaning my name did more to me then all those women combined. I stood stock still as she began speaking again.

"Always you, only you Eric. I've seen your soul and its beautiful, never doubt that."

This was shocking to me. I smirked to myself because that's why Bill must have been so upset with me. My blood would cause purely sexual dreams with little conversation, if any at all. These dreams are of her making. He must have known that and that was why he threatened me. At this realization I smiled a genuine smile rather then my normal smirk.

I sank into a chair in the corner looking at her sleeping form awaiting the answers my maker had promised me, hoping that whatever this girl brought down on us it was something we would all survive .


	3. Chapter 3

**Eric's POV**

I wasn't seated very long before Godric appeared at the foot of his bed. He seemed to just emerge from the air in that unoccupied space of the room. As soon as I saw him I rose to my feet and bowed my head. "Master"

"Eric, I have not required you call me that in over 3 hundred years so you have no need to call me that now. I only allowed it earlier to prove to you I was who I said I was" he said with a slight smile

"Yes Godric" I replied as I raised my head returning the slight smile "Will you now explain what is going on?"

"Yes I will but she must be awake for this conversation because it is revolved around her and her future." he gestured to her sleeping form.

I nodded and walked over and sat on side of the bed. I shook her gently and she begin to wake up, slowly opening one eye then the other.

"Where are we?" She asked sleepily.

"We are at Godric's house in his sleep chamber, dear one." As I said this I was slightly alarmed that I had given her an endearing pet name, and that this had in fact not been the first time I have called her this, but I stayed calm and pushed that aside for later.

"Why are we here?"

"We are here because I was told to bring you here" I responded softly not wanting to anger her, breaking the calm mood she had with me before she remembered what led up to her getting here. At her hearing this she became slightly alarmed before asking

"Who told you to bring me here?" with each word she became increasingly more anxious.

"Godric." I replied as I turned to look at him.

"Godric?" she gasped, with tears beginning to form in her eyes as she realized that he was in fact standing at the food of the bed with a soft smile playing at his lips.

"Well hello, little one. It is nice to see you" he spoke softly

"Oh my goodness, Godric, how are you here? I…I…saw you…watched you…you died." She stumbled over the last part with tears starting to well over in here eyes before speaking again. "If you're here does that mean that Eric is dead, that I'm dead?"

"Calm your self, little one. You are alive, Eric is alive and as for me…I am somewhere in between. I have much to tell you, and you will probably doubt what I am telling you. But you must know that since I am here that I speak only the truth. You saw my death, yes, but you also brought me back. I know you do not understand what you have done yet but in time you will. When you were with the king, did you call for help? Did you wish that I could be there to save you again? Did you pray that that if you died, that when you got to your heaven that you would see me, your grandmother and your family?"

"Yes I did, but how do you know that? I didn't say anything like that out loud." she stated as she sniffled trying to hold back the on coming tears.

I was stunned at her to admit this, to say the least. As she thought she was in her last moments she wished for him to save her and if not, that Godric would be in her heaven with her family that I knew she held above all others. I stood silent just taking it all in as they continued.

"You did not need to say it for it to be. You called for help, you called for me, and so I came. You have power far beyond your telepathy and your push." Godric paused to let her take this little bit in before continuing. "Before I even begin to explain, I need to know how much you know of the gods of any or all religions."

" First, what's this push you said I could do?" She looked truly confused

"Your push, is what the light that comes from your hands it. It is a force that literally pushes whatever your touching away. It is your first physical defense that you have learned. So since I answered your question, can you answer mine? What you know of any of the gods you know of?"

"I know that God, the Christian one, created everything and everyone. I know of the Greek, and Roman gods who were powerful in a specific area. I know little of the other religions though."

"You needed no much of any religion to know that they all eventually answer to just one. Either a being that is one of them, or even a higher power, yes?"

"Yes." She looked as though she was still very confused as to what all of this had to do with anything. I must admit that I shared in this confusion.

"Many religions come to deem this greater authority a man, but this is not so. All religion's gods do in fact exist, but they all were created by the one simply known as The Goddess. She is the only god that does not need to be believed in to exist, She was born of light and dark. She is all that ever was, and all that will ever be. She created everything. She has watched from afar since the beginning, and has come to see that soon there will be destruction of her world. That in a time not far from now, that all the supernatural's will rise up and present themselves to the world, but if there is no one to control them, that all the humans will rise to fight, and that from this fight, no one will survive." He paused "All creatures no matter their species, fear what they do not understand, that is their basic instinct."

I myself was confused when he spoke of The Goddess. The Goddess was one of the things that those of us old enough to remember the stories never talked about with one another, let alone with a human. I was unsure of what this had to do with her and before I could voice my question she beat me to it.

"What does this have to do with me? I'm just a barmaid in a podunk town."

"It was foretold many century's ago that a child would be born into the line of a fae and of a human. That while the child would be more human then fae that they would possess power beyond any have ever known before. This child would be the physical embodiment of the daughter of The Goddess. While they would not be of blood relation, they be related by soul and spirit. This child alone could control the tides of the battle that would come. They could stop the blood shed, and create balance again. The world would fall into a golden age of peace, with all creatures being known for what were with no fear. But if, when the child grew in their power, that they chose the wrong path, the world would cease to exist."

I could hold my tongue no longer. I scoffed "You can not be serious. She is the chosen?"

Godric looked at me with surprise. "Have you not learned that nothing is ever as it seems? I expect better of you, seeing as you're the champion."

"Champion? I know of the prophecy. How am I to teach her? I am a warrior yes, but I do not have time to teach her. Pam is still in danger. I can not take the risk that you are wrong while my child is in the hands of the Magister." I spoke to him with no concern for respect at the moment, Pam was in danger because of me. He calmly replied, seeming to ignore my blatant disrespect.

"She is the chosen, and you will train her. She will need your help. I have seen it. And as for Pam, she is also needed. She can and will be saved, when is completely up to you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Eric's POV**

Sookie spoke drawing my attention to her. I had forgotten she was in the room to be honest. To much was going on for me to even contemplate how she was feeling. Not that it matter how she felt anyway, I continued to tell myself. "This chosen person, you really think its me? You said the chosen had fae in them, but I don't even know what that is so I couldn't possibly be this person, I'm sorry but I don't think I'm them."

Godric addressed her warmly "Little one, you are the chosen. I have spoken to The Goddess, there is no question that it is who you are. If you had not been, you would not have been able to call me. I know this is difficult but it is your destiny."

She sighed in unhappy acceptance "Ok fine, but since apparently I'm not human, what am I? What is this fae?"

Compton had failed her, she did not even know what the fae were. They were one of the most basic magic creatures, basic but powerful. She should have know of them, for they too could have wanted her for their own uses.

"The fae are better known as fairies. They are unlike the fairies in your fairytales that are told to your young children, though. Most are just as cold, calculating, and blood thirsty as vampires if not more so. Their seemingly unreal beauty hides there true natures. They prize money and power over almost everything else. They are not immortal but they do live a very long time." he informed her with a slight sadness to his tone, knowing that she was not going to take this well.

"Wow. Not only am I not human, I'm part of a race that is worse then vampires." her next statement dripping sarcasm "My day just keeps getting better and better."

"I understand that you are displeased with this, but it will not change the fact that it is so. To be able to use all the abilities that are inherit in you, you must declare your heritage."

"How do I declare my heritage?" she asked truly confused.

I was becoming more annoyed with Compton every time she stated she didn't know something that she should have. Things he should have told her, the basic ins-and-outs of our world. If someone had told me I would think even less of that insufferable fool, I would have laughed. Finding it impossible to deem him any more worthless then I previously thought, but I was wrong. Compton had to have known that once she was brought into our world that she could never leave. Even when she was considered only human she should have known of such simply things as fae and declaring heritage. Her life could have depended on such knowledge.

"You say the phrase _'I call upon The Goddess to grace me with her blessing and approval, as I am ready to take my place among the fae. For I am the chosen.' _but be warned after you say this you may be in pain for a little while as your magic becomes unbound." he said with a slight sound of pity. Though I think she didn't catch it.

"Alright, but what is this champion you spoke of? If this champion is suppose to be anything good, Eric is the furthest thing from it." She glared at me with the last statement.

Oh great. Her sass, which on in a normal situation I would enjoy, is back full force. This is not the time for her to be like this. But she never does seem to catch the idea that there is a certain time and place for her to do these things. Though this time I'll let it slide with out becoming too annoyed.

"Little one, I understand your reservations and anger with Eric. I too am not pleased with his earlier actions, but he is best choice of a champion you have. The champion is the warrior who teaches the chosen how to fight and how to control their powers. It is the chosen's choice who the champion may be, but I promise you will not find another better."

"Couldn't you teach me, Godric? I think it would be better if it was you instead of him."

"I agree Godric, you are a better fighter then I." I added. If Godric trained her I would be free to go help Pam. I couldn't save Godric and I can not loose Pam because I could not save her either. The guilt would be unbearable.

"My child, you are a far better fighter then I am, even with all the years I have on you." Godric turned to her "I cannot train you." he paused "How do I explain this?" he added quietly to himself. "I am here, but I am not solid. I can affect things around me, but it takes a lot of my energy to be able to touch and use objects for even a short amount of time. I can assist in training you but I can not be your champion."

"So I'm stuck with Eric." she sighed

She sounded like a whiny child who didn't want to got to bed, but had to. Women would kill to spend even an hour with me, and she makes it sound like a chore.

Godric chuckled slightly "Yes little one, I do believe your stuck with him."

"Now that that is all out the way, what am I to do about Pam? " I stated trying to draw their attention back to my problem." I am running out of time."

"Calm down Eric. Sookie must declare her heritage before anything can be done. But you know as I do what those witnessing the chosen must do. This is why I told you that when Pam was saved it was up to you."

"Yes Godric. Then let us begin now." I looked at Sookie. "You need only repeat the phrase Godric told you. And when we finish speaking just bow your head, don't say anything else, ok?"

"Ok." she nodded and stood up. She seemed to instinctively know what to do as she walked towards us, stopping just before Godric and I. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes before she slowly began. "I call upon The Goddess to grace me with her blessing and approval, as I am ready to take my place among the fae. For I am the chosen" as she finish her body began to glow with a bright blue light. She opened her eyes and looked more calm then I had ever seen her. She smiled and Godric began.

He fell to one knee, bowed his head, but kept eye contact, and spoke. "From this day forth, I swear my loyalty to you and only. My sword and my life I freely give to you and for you. Princess of the Fae, the chosen, My mistress"

Sookie looked slightly taken aback by what he said but she listened to my directions and simply nodded. I had not known she was a princess but I could not question it now and so I followed my maker. I fell to my knees, bowed my head, kept eye contact, and spoke "From this day forth, I swear my loyalty to you and only. My sword and my life I freely give to you and for you. Princess of the Fae, the chosen, My mistress"

She nodded and then began to glow a deep purple. Her eyes changed to a emerald green. She opened her mouth to speak but it was not her voice. This voice resonated absolute power. It was soothing but strong.

"Godric, I am very proud of you. I had thought that it would take much more time before I could unbind her powers. She usually does not listen to others so well." she giggled "She has so much trust in you as well as your Norsemen . Thank you. This is just the beginning though. Her enemies are on the move and you must be vigilant. Trust no one but each other and the Norsemen's child. Once her pain has passed she can save your Pamela. Once that is done though, her first lesson must be to see without body. She must know what is coming. If I need you again, I will summon you, Godric. Until then, be strong my children and watch out for my daughter."

She shut her eyes and her glow returned to the blue it was before. She took a deep calming breath before she began screaming as if she was on fire.


	5. Chapter 5

**Eric's POV**

As she screamed she began to collapse, I caught her before she hit the floor and carried her to Godric's bed. She stopped when I touched her but her body was still rigid with pain as I sat on the bed and pulled her into my arms. Godric looked alarmed at first but then relaxed when she stopped screaming. While I sat with her in my lap, I began stroking her hair trying to calm her. Whispering in her ear in Swedish "Var lugn, kära en. Du är stark, kan du göra här. Av detta har jag inga tvivel. Hush min lilla Valkyrie."

Godric still stood where he was, looking at me with soft eyes. "You care for her more then you let on."

"I do not care for her, I just cant bare to listen to her scream." I stated as I ignored the look he was giving me.

"You forget I am you maker, you cannot lie to me. Even if you could, I can speak Swedish as well. And even if neither were so, the tone your using with her gives away far more then even you realize." he gave me the same knowing smirk that I have worn on so many occasions when I knew people were lying to me. Damn it.

"Fine, I admit I feel for her. But it is most likely because of her blood and body, nothing more."

"Are you trying to convince me of this or you?" I went to reply but he cut me off. "You have been made of stone for more then a thousand years and I am mostly to blame for this, but even stone can be eroded by water. She has worn away the prison of rock you have encased your heart in. It is nothing to be ashamed of. Many years ago I taught you that vampires dominated their feelings, but I was wrong. You will come to see this as well but I will not push you. But for now it is simply sweet to see you with her."

When he was finished speaking, he walked over and sat down in the seat I had been in when he arrived. I looked down to her and realized that I had continued to rock her and stroking her hair. I continued this for a few more minutes until her body relaxed.

She spoke softly while still huddle in my chest but Godric and I heard it with no problem. "Wow, well that was interesting." she giggled "P.S you guys, no giving your life for me or anything. It was sweet but I like you both alive and well.

I smiled at her. Only she would have a problem with people pledging loyalty to her. "Are you alright, dear one? You gave us both quite a scare."

"Yea I'm fine. Last thing I remember was nodding to you both, glowing blue, then a blank, and now here I am. Except I think I heard someone talking about not worrying, being strong, and a being called a little Valkyrie, but I'm not really sure. So just ignore that last part." she giggled again. Apparently blanking out made Ms. Stackhouse a giggler.

Godric looked intrigued and then said "Hvordan laver du, lille en?"

With out missing a beat she replied in kind "Jeg er fint, Godric tak, jeg føler mig lidt mærkeligt, men alt i alt har jeg det godt."

Godric chuckled with a genuine smile. "I'm glad to hear that. In Danish. That's a cute trick. Don't you think, little one?"

She sat up quickly "Danish?" she asked

She seemed to not realized it had been in another language.

"Yes Danish. Swedish as well, it seems. It is one of your tricks, as it uses none of your magic. It can come in quite handy using a language those around you don't know."

"Well, then. Wow. What else can I do?" she then looked slightly ashamed. "I'm sorry, I'm really stupid. Asking all these questions and one word answers, I must sound really dumb."

I put one finger under her chin and lift her gaze to meet mine. I spoke softly. "Even in a thousandth years I have never had so much to take in as you have in a matter of hours. We don't expect you to be very articulate at the moment. And you are in no way stupid, so never think that."

She blushed and looked away. I loved her blush. It was by far the cutest thing I have ever seen in all my years.

"Thank you, that's sweet, but I'm still mad at you for being an ass earlier." when she spoke she sounded embarrassed.

"I know you are little one. I am unhappy with Eric as well but I need for you to try and do something for him and for me. Would this be acceptable?"

She seemed to relax more whenever Godric spoke. If it were any other I would be angry that someone else could make her feel that way. With Godric it just felt right that he could evoke calm in her.

"Of course, anything you need. But can I ask what this is about?" She smiled at him. It was a smile of young girl with a crush. With that smile I felt a pressure in my chest I didn't understand. I don't want her, or at least I kept telling myself that. I found the longer I was around her, and the more I thought about it, the more I found Godric's analysis to be right.

"Thank you. And this, little one, is about Pam." he smiled back at her with the same look.

The pain in my chest seemed to have gotten worse but I would ignore it. I had to, for Pam.

"I need you and Eric to rise and come stand at the foot of the bed."

We both stood and when we got to the foot of the bed he continued

"You need to step in to Eric and put your back to his chest. Eric will wrap his arms around you. and you both will face the bed."

As we did this I looked to Godric's face and it seemed as if he was trying to contain a smile. I got the distinct feeling that we needn't be this close for what ever was about to happen, but I was thankful all the same. With my arms around her I found that she just fit. I felt complete with her in my arms.

Before Godric continued Sookie looked up to be with a sweet smile, much like the one she gave Godric, and said "I don't know what's gonna happen but I hope all the same it works out. I know how much you care about Pam. I'll try my hardest to help however I can"

I had so much wanted to say. I wanted to say everything from something sexual with a leer to the sweetest thing I could think of but we didn't have time and I knew that so

"Thank you." was all I could reply with a sad smile.

She nodded to me and then to Godric and he spoke again. .

"Put your hands in his and Eric is going to concentrate on the bond he has with Pam. You are going to try and tap into that bond. Shut your eyes and breath in deep, and focus on Eric. Focus on the feelings and energy you are getting from him, and the bond that he is focusing on. Do you feel it?"

She nodded again and he continued

"Now that you feel the bond, try to picture her in your head. Once you feel you have a grasp of both. Your going to focus your energy on it and call for her. This time you will need to verbalize this but you wont have to every time. For now simply repeat. "_I call you forth from where you are and summon you to me_"

Suddenly it looked as though we were standing in a dark tunnel and at the end I could see Pam chained to a table with silver in the basement of Fangtasia. The Magister was standing next to her laughing and going on about something. I felt her pain, her need to cry out but she just lay there silent, stoic. That's my girl. Never let them take satisfaction in your pain or weakness. I was proud. Then I heard Sookie quietly say "I call you forth from where you are and summon you to me"

As she spoke this Pam began to glow but she was still being held by the silver. It was working but not quite and Sookie tried again stronger this time. "I call you forth from where you are and summon you to me" Pam then started to rise off the table but the chains were thick and unrelenting in letting her go. Sookie began to shake and Godric called to her as if he was far away.

"Little one, let go, we will try again later. Your going to use to much energy, your not ready for this yet, I'm sorry."

"NO. I have to do this." she sounded more determined then I had ever heard her. Then she started to glow again and her head fell back and she gazed to the ceiling.

"Listen to Godric dear one. You are not ready yet." I wished more then anything that she was but if she used to much energy before she was ready she could hurt herself very badly.

"NO!" she growled. Stubborn as always it seems. She grabbed my hands in hers putting them palm towards the wall she shifted her gaze forward took a deep breath and tried again. "I call you forth from where you are and summon you to me. Chains of silver turn to dust and impede on me no more."

Then wind began to rush around us, as if we were in the eye of a tornado. I watched as the chains that held Pam began to quickly crumble. When they were gone she continued to rise off the table. The Magister hadn't moved since all of this had began. His mouth was wide enough to catch flies the entire time. Then just as Pam began to vanish he reached out to grab her. As he was just about to touch her Sookie screamed "Do not touch her!" She flicked our hands and he was thrown again the wall of the basement.

Sookie glowed brighter for a moment then stopped. Pam was laying on her back on the bed, battered and burned. Sookie stepped out of my arms and towards the bed. I was about to stop her, because even with Pam's control she was still dangerous after being tortured, when Godric shook his head. I was still worried but listened to him.

Sookie reached Pam's side and gently cupped her face. Whispered "Läka och vara väl" and kissed her forehead. Leaving a white light where she kissed her. She stepped back as all of Pam's wounds began to heal over. Even the deep ones that would have taken day to heal pulled together and she was as if it never happened. Sookie looked at me when I spoke.

"Thank you. I am in your debt." I stated trying to put all my sincerity and gratefulness into just 7 words. I knew it wasn't enough but emotions are…difficult for me to express

"Your welcome." she gave a small, calm smile, just before she passed out.

**Translations.**

_-(Var lugn, kära en. Du är stark, kan du göra här. Av detta har jag inga tvivel. Hush min lilla Valkyrie) _{Swedish} -Do not worry, dear one. You are strong, you can do this. Of this I have no doubt. Hush my little Valkyrie.

_-(hvordan laver du, lille en?) _{Danish} - how are you doing, little one?

_-(Jeg er fint, Godric tak, jeg føler mig lidt mærkeligt, men alt i alt har jeg det godt.) _{Danish} I'm fine, thanks Godric, I feel a little strange, but all in all I'm fine

_-(Läka och vara väl) _{Swedish}- heal and be well


	6. Chapter 6

**Sookie's POV**

Wow. I really need to stop with the passing out thing. I'm pretty sure Eric has a set limit to how many times he'll catch me before I hit the floor or something else. Whatever. Guess I'll find out how many after I hit something if I keep this up. This whole day has been crazy to say the least. OK, I'm gonna try to step by step to recap with myself since I have the time before I wake up:

I find Bill.

We get attacked.

I shoot light outa my hands.

I get kidnapped.

I beg for help from Eric and he refuses.

Russell tells Lorena to take Bill away.

I beg for help from Eric again.

Eric freaks out on me.

Russell asked me questions that I didn't have the answers to.

I get hit.

I get hit again.

I think I'm gonna die, so I beg for help, for Gran, for my dad, for Godric.

Something happens and Russell runs out the room.

Eric then runs in the room, saying he's going to help me.

I ask about Bill, he tells me "him or us and be angry with me later but I choose us", or something like that.

He picks me up and I'm p.o-ed.

Runs to a balcony jumps off and tells me we're flying. _What the fudge? _

I freak at first but soon go to sleep in his arms. _Shut up self, he's still an a-hole but Eric is comfy, and makes me feel safe, even though I really hate him. Sorta. Whatever anyway._

I wake up to Eric. _he's so handsome when he's unguarded. _

I relax for all like 5 seconds until I realize I don't know where I'm at, or why I'm there.

I ask Eric and he says Godric and turns to look at him. Holy Shit. _Whoops pardon my mouth self_.

Godric. _seeing him freaked me out at first but I think it was one of the best things I had ever had happen to me. He is absolutely beautiful._

Godric starts explaining things to me about religion and a woman named The Goddess, and about "the chosen." _Godric looked so sweet and concerned. _

Eric freaks again. _He's gotta go see someone about that because he seems to be having anger issues. _

I accept being "the chosen" _Sorta. I keep thinking their going to start laughing at me any second but I don't think I could ever doubt Godric and the whole glowing like a glow-stick thing makes it seem more likely. _

I learn about my heritage and to how to claim said heritage. _Fae, really? its great to know I'm related to things WORSE than vampires._

I asked Godric to be this champion I seem to need, and he pretty much tells me it has to be Eric. _Ugh, super fudge, this is not going to be a good thing._

Eric goes on about Pam. _That tone he used, always means trouble. _

Eric tells me to declare my heritage and simply nod to them when they're done speaking.

I agree, and start to repeat the phrase that Godric told me to say. I then start to glow blue. _If I could control this glow thing, I would never need to turn on another light again. _

Godric and Eric both pledge their swords life and loyalty to me before they call me their mistress. _Wow I wasn't expecting that. I'm grateful but Id prefer them alive…well...undead and I hope that they mean mistress in a different way then I'm taking it because I will not be a kept woman. Chosen or no chosen, Gran would beat my hide if I got things I didn't earn. _

I nod to Eric and then I feel blind and deaf._ But its not scary, it was warm and comforting_.

Then the pain started.

I scream out feeling as if my entire body is being pulled apart and burning. That feeling lasts for what feels like hours but I'm not screaming anymore.

I think I hear Eric whispering to me and it sounds like he's saying "Do not worry, dear one. You are strong, you can do this. Of this I have no doubt. Hush my little Valkyrie." _but it couldn't be it. He sounds sweet, caring, concerned. Eric isn't like that._

The pain stops and I open my eyes.

I spoke softly into Eric's chest.

I look at Eric and his eyes are full of so much emotion _…that couldn't be. But it looks like concern_.

He asks if I'm alright and tells me that I gave them both quite a scare. He calls me dear one. _I realize that this isn't the first time he has called me this, but ill do like Scarlett O'Hara and think about it tomorrow. _

I lied and said I didn't remember anything. _It was a harmless white lie and I didn't want to worry them both any more then they were._

Godric asks how I am and I tell him fine, he says he's glad to hear it…in Danish. _Shut the Fuck up. _

I go on asking stupid questions and giving one word answers and then apologize for being stupid.

Then Eric lifted my gaze to him and spoke softly "Even in a thousandth years I have never had so much to take in as you have in a matter of hours. We don't expect you to be very articulate at the moment. And you are in no way stupid, so never think that." _It was the sweetest thing I think I have ever heard_.

I blushed and looked away. And tried to clear my head by telling him that I was still mad it him, but I was really embarrassed that he seemed to think so highly of me. _I'm not use to people thinking me to be anything other then crazy. _

Godric brought me back down to earth and asked if I could do a favor for him and I said yes and he said it was about Pam. _He's saved me twice. I don't think there isn't a thing I wouldn't do for Godric_.

Godric gave Eric and I instructions and told me that I was going to call for Pam.

Eric wrapped me in his arms and held me _for a second I felt complete in his arms. I felt like we just fit. I felt safer than I have since Gran died. _

I look up and Eric looks to tense and nervous. _So unlike him. _

I tell him that I don't know what's gonna happen but I hope all the same it works out. That I know how much he cares about Pam and that I'll try my hardest to help however I can. He thanks me and gives me a sad smile. _Poor Eric. I cant image what it would be like to lose your maker and your child within the same week. I would do anything to prevent that from happening. No one deserves that, even him. _

Godric speaks again saying that I'm suppose to try and tap in to Eric's bond with Pam and feel the energy and feelings Eric has, then I'm suppose to try and picture Pam as best I can.

As Godric begins to explain what I'm suppose to say to call her, I'm sifting through Eric's feelings and come across love just as he finishes tell me the words to use to get her here.

I tap into that one and just as quickly Eric and I are standing in a dark tunnel and in a the end I could see Pam chained to a table with silver in what looked like the basement of Fangtasia. _Why was she there and chained? _

Some creepy old guy was standing next to her laughing and seemed to be talking. _Wow what a freaking creeper. _

Through Eric I could feel his pride. and pain_…but the pain wasn't his, it was Pam's! I felt like I wanted to scream out from the pain, I cant imagine what it was feeling like her. Eric pride must be for her strength. _

The pain was starting to get to me and when I called for her I sounded like I was whispering, she glowed but nothing else_. She needs my help I have to help her_.

I try again, fighting past the pain, and say louder. She lifted off the table but those stupid chains were keeping her down.

I kept trying to pull from within me, and I started shaking.

Godric called from far away that I should try again later and that he was sorry. _He sounded so concerned, but I said I would help Pam and I keep my word. _

I told him that I had to do this. Then Eric said that Godric was right that I wasn't ready yet. _I could feel his fear and slight disappointment. I couldn't let him down. _

I growled at him. _Wow where did that come from? _

I needed to try again but I didn't know if I had much more in me.

I lifted my gaze to the ceiling trying to gather what I had left of my strength.

I thought I would try something different this time. I faced both our palms to the far wall, and returned my gaze forward. This time instead of pulling from inside me, I pulled energy from Eric. _I connect with him and I feel invincible. I don't think he realizes though. Ill worry about that later. _

With more force then before I call out to her "I call you forth from where you are and summon you to me. Chains of silver turn to dust and impede on me no more." _That felt so right. But I think I over did it so I pull my energy away a little bit but Pam's sort of fading instead of just shifting from being there to here. _

I didn't even remember the little creepy man until he went to touch her. _I freaked a little bit_.

I pulled more energy from Eric and I screamed out "Do not touch her." and flicked my wrist bringing Eric's hand with me. The little gnome went flying into the wall. _Ha so there little creeper, don't touch things that don't belong to you…ok...I just went a little possessive with that statement…whoops_.

I pulled more energy from Eric and pushed more energy into Pam. I glowed brighter for a second. I think. _A glow is pretty much a glow to me either way._

I shut my eyes for a second to calm down and stepped out of Eric's arms.

I walk over next to Pam, she's burned, cut and broken. She's such a warrior. I take hold her face in my hands. I want to help her. I have to help her. I told Eric I would. _But to be honest even if I hadn't I would still have to help. I can stand to see Eric lose anymore people in his life. After feeling the bond he has with Pam, I'll do anything I can to help her_.

I pull energy from with in me and I kiss her forehead and whisper in Swedish to her, knowing that it's sort of their comfort language. "Heal and be well." _my heart is breaking looking at her like this. _

Where I kissed her there is a glowing white light _what is with me and glowing? Seriously? Every thing I do. _

Suddenly she starts to heal, but not vampire speed, no, faster than that. Soon she looks as good as new. Not even a scratch. _I'm so glad that I could do even a little to help her. _

I turn to look at Eric when he thanks me and says he's in my debt_. Always debts with theses supes. I'm more interested in his absolute sincerity. He truly is thankful, and for me that's enough. _

I tell him Your welcome, and give in to blackness that's calling to me.

Now that I'm back up to speed with myself about the events and my thoughts, I think I'm ready to I woke up.

When I open my eyes I was laying in the grass looking up at the stars. It was beautiful. Until I realized I didn't know where I was. Aw fudge!


	7. Chapter 7

Sookie POV

I sat up quickly, trying to scan the area for anyone or anything that might have be able to tell me where I was. I looked left then right and it looked like I was in a meadow. I turned around trying to get a full picture of my surroundings and saw the cutest cottage type house I had ever seen. It looked like it just belonged here. I used my mind to search out if there were any other people around. Inside the cottage there was one vampire void and something else that felt like a vampire but softer. Another void seemed to be in the woods and was coming towards me. I quickly stood, ready to face whatever threat there could be. I might die, but I'd go out fighting. Stackhouse women fight to the end.

"Whose there?" I spoke loudly and strong, since it was a vampire it was unnecessary to yell.

Eric was suddenly in front of me

"Oh lover, if you don't know who I am, we really need to spend more time together." Eric leered

"Oh its just you." I sighed, relieved that it was just Eric. I never thought I would be relieved to see him. Eric looked at me as if I said the oddest thing he had ever heard.

"What?" I asked

"Your relieved to see me. Not that I'm complaining lover, but usually when you see me you feel a combination of anger and lust."

"I'm relieved because it not someone else. Someone who has the intent to hurt me or make me do their bidding. At the present time people who don't want either of those things are hard to find. Oh and I'm not your lover, so don't call me that." I informed him with no anger in my voice. I should have been mad that he was referring to me as that but I felt so calm. I chose to ignore the lust comment because I as much as I'd wanted to disagree I couldn't, though it was all because of his blood that I'd ingested, of that I was sure…maybe.

The grass under my bare feet and the wind in my hair made me feel like nothing could upset me. Not even Eric and his sexual innuendoes and nicknames. " Oh yea, where are we anyway? I was trying to figure that out until I felt you in the woods."

"Interesting observation, and very true might I add. Your not my lover now, but soon, very soon." He winked at me. I was so relaxed I found it cute rather then disgusting. "And we're outside Godric's house outside of Shreveport. Pam and Godric are inside."

Ok maybe I could be upset.

So he left me outside, alone, at night, in the middle of the woods, all while there were probably werewolves and bad vamps looking for me. Now I'm angry. Deep inhale, Slow exhale. "Why was I outside alone when I was still out?"

"I came out to check the area to see if there were any recent scents, Godric's sleep chamber isn't exactly ventilation friendly, I thought it might do you good to get some fresh air. I was never far enough away for you to have ever been in danger."

Gosh I hate it when he comes up with a really good reason for why he does things.

"Ok, I'm not happy about waking up outside, alone, but right now I don't want to fight with you. I feel amazing and I don't ruin my good mood. So I'm just gonna say thanks and sit back down."

I sat, proud of myself that I had not only not admitted that he had a good reason, but also came out as being the bigger person by choosing not to fight with him.

"Oh, I think I like this less cheeky side of you. Though I must admit I thoroughly enjoy your spunk." he smirked

"Oh sweetie, I still got spunk, never doubt that" I winked at him. I was a little shocked at my brazenness but I really do enjoy our verbal duels. I giggled and looked away. He seemed a little shocked as well but soon got over it. He stepped forward took my hand, lifted me off the ground, grabbed my waist and whispered huskily in my ear.

"There's not much I doubt when it comes to you."

I took a deep breath trying to control my heartbeat and temperature. Oh gosh, oh gosh, oh gosh. Just before I was about to respond Pam came out of the house and said with a sigh "Wow, cant leave you two alone for a minute can we?"

Thank you Pam! I quickly turned around and set off towards her. When I reached her she gave me a deep bow and dropped to her knee and "From this day forth, I swear my loyalty to you and only. My sword and my life I freely give to you and for you. Princess of the Fae, the chosen, My mistress"

I nodded not knowing what else to do, if this was going to become a habit for people I'm gonna have to come up with some sort of reply.

After she rose I spoke. "Hey Pam. How are you?"

She bowed her head and replied "Very well mistress thank you."

"Mistress? Pam, never call me that again. Please. Id prefer the lesbian weirdness to that." I giggled in hopes to convince her that I never wanted to hear that again.

She raised an eyebrow "You'd prefer the 'Lesbian weirdness' huh? Ill keep that in mind" We both laughed.

Eric came up next to me and seemed a little confused by my laughing at something like that, but I paid him no mind. Now that I had seen and felt Pam through her bond with Eric I felt that I understood her a lot more. The 'lesbian weirdness' was her way of playing nice. I decided I'd just go with it, since I'd be seeing her a lot more now.

Pam looked at Eric and seemed to remember something. She looked a little uncomfortable but spoke anyway. "I just wanted to thank you, for saving me, from the Magister. As well as healing me and for bringing Godric back. I'm very thankful, and I am in your debt."

Again with supes and debts? I looked at Pam seriously. "First, Pam, your more then welcome. I'm just glad I could help. So don't worry about it. Second, no talk of debts, just knowing your fine, and Eric is fine, is more then enough for me. Ok?"

"Ok, I guess. Thanks." she sighed

Eventually I was gonna get around to asking what the big deal with debts is, but I didn't want to ruin my good mood.

"So is Godric still in the house?" I asked in general, in hopes one of them one answer.

"I'm here little one." he said as he appeared out of no where, I have to figure out how to do that trick. "How are you doing?" He asked looking truly concerned.

"I'm fine thank you, Godric. How are you?"

"I am good. Better now in fact, now that I know you did not hurt yourself. We were all very concerned. Using as much energy as you did with not only calling Pam but destroying silver chains, throwing the Magister, and healing Pam, was very dangerous for you. Calling her was hard enough. I do not know how you summon the energy to do all you have done."

"Oh…I…um, yeah,. I'm sorry I worried ya'll. I didn't think about having a limit. I didn't really get the hang of it at first but when I tried the last time I did. Which reminds me." I turned to Eric. "Are you ok by the way? Sorry I forgot to ask right away, I haven't really thought about what happened before I passed out since I woke up. "

"Yes. I'm fine. Why would I not be?" he looked at me oddly again. Are my questions and reactions really that confusing?

"Ok good," sweet relief. "I don't really know what happened but I think, I'm not sure though, but I think I might have borrowed some of you energy. Sorry" I said sheepishly.

"Interesting. Do not worry dear one. I did not even know you did it, and even if I did, it would have been a price I gladly would have paid." he have me a slight smile.

"I am very proud of you little one. I knew that you could pull energy from nature but I did not think that you could pull energy from another being. If I had known it was possible I would have given you more guidance to help you better. I am sorry." Godric looked ashamed

It was heart breaking. I hated that look on his face, especially since he didn't do anything wrong. I gave him a small smile. I wished so much that I could hug him or touch him to let him know that I wasn't upset with him.

Wait…if it worked with Pam why not with Godric? Godric said that I didn't always have to say things for me to make them happen if I wanted them hard enough. I reached out with my mind and pulled the energy from around me into my body. I felt like I was apart of everything. It was a crazy feeling but I'd think on it later. One thing at a time. First was Godric.

"Don't worry ." I leaned in and kissed his cheek. As soon as I my lips touched his skin I felt like a swarm of butterflies was flying around in my stomach. I lingered a little longer then could be considered just a friendly kiss. I leaned back. "I'm fine, so don't worry." I slowly reached out and cradled his cheek he leaned into my palm and placed his hand over mine. I could feel him.

"Fascinating. I find I owe you more and more every time I see you. This must not become a regular occurrence, I don't know how I could ever repay you. Thank you." he whispered and kissed the inside of my wrist. I guess it worked, he seems solid enough now. Then I saw that look in his eyes, oh gosh, oh gosh, oh gosh.

I was pulled out of our moment by a pain in my chest. I took my hand away from Godric's and grasped my chest where the pain was. I turned towards the feeling, towards Eric. Then just as suddenly as it started it stopped. Eric looked the same as he always had, expressionless. He didn't look to be in pain. I was pretty sure I was losing it. So I turned back to Godric hoping I hadn't just embarrassed myself. Godric opened his mouth to say something but I gave a small shake of my head, indicating I didn't want to talk about it. He nodded and then he turned and walked over to Pam and seemed to continue on an earlier conversation.

I turned to Eric and walked towards him once again and asked. "So what do we do now?"

"We, go back in the house and have passionate primal sex, lover." he winked

I sighed "No, I meant about the king and werewolves" then it hit me "and Bill…Oh my goodness, Bill!" I totally had forgotten about Bill. I'm such a horrible fiancé…girlfriend…ex-girlfriend, whatever I am to him.

"There are a few things that need to be done. First though, the King and the werewolves wont find us, because we didn't leave a trail for them to follow. Obviously, neither did Pam so you have no need to worry of them. Bill on the other hand, I have no clue what we're going to do about him, because I honestly I don't care what happens to him. He is no longer part of my retinue, so I have no duty to retrieve him. And you need your first lesson." he replied neutrally.

I was so angry at him, at his words, his lack of emotion. Bills life was in danger. "How can you be so heartless? He needs help and if you won't help me then I'll just do it myself. I'm perfectly capable of it, as you've seen." I yelled.

Before I could continue yelling at him. He reached out, grabbed me, flipped me, and forcefully but not painfully jammed me towards the ground. Once my back hit the ground he straddled me, his fangs out and gleaming in the night.

He growled. He was seething. "How can you save him, when you can't even save yourself? It took me 5 second to completely overpower you. And if I had bit you, it would have taken maybe 2 minutes for me to drain you. You have power, yes, but you don't know how to use it yet consistently. You need to learn. Is his life more important then the lives of everyone else in the world? Because if you go to help Bill and fail, you will be under the control of the King. The King wants to own all human life and with you at his side, untrained, he can and will."

I went to argue that I wouldn't help the King do that but I was still in shock at what he just done. As I opened my mouth to start to say something, anything, he continued just as angry as before.

"I know that you want to argue with me that you would never help the King do that, but you need to understand that you would. Your power does not depend on you being human. He would turn you, and as your maker you could deny him nothing if he commanded it of you. If you were to be lucky enough that he did not turn you, he would break you. As strong as your spirit is, he could break it. He could torture you until you were to the point of death and heal you with his blood as many times as he felt necessary. He would control your power, destroy your soul, and own your body." He sighed and retracted his fangs

"I do this and say these things not because I'm heartless, as you so called me, but because you need to know. I have seen what the King is capable off. I know how your feeling, because I feel it, but this is not the time for you to act out. Pam, Godric, and myself are here to help and protect you, but your life is more important than Bill's. You can see him if that your wish, but you cannot save him today. I am sorry" Calmly and almost sweetly he finished stood up, and offered me his hand.

I took it trying to hold back the tears that I felt coming. I looked up to see Eric look over at Pam and Godric. I had forgotten them. I was upset that they hadn't helped me until I heard Pam say. "Not how I would have done it but I think she got the point, don't you?"

I ignored her because I was stuck on something Eric had said. "You said that I could see Bill if I wanted to?"

Godric spoke instead of Eric. "If it is was you wish. That would be your first lesson."

I had a sudden bad feeling about this but instead of asking any questions I simply said. "Then teach me."


	8. Chapter 8

**Eric's POV**

INSUFFERABLE WOMAN!

I had returned to her once she woke and all was well. We had spoke a little, then had a little playful banter. That banter was leading to something more, I could tell , I could feel it, but my child decided that it would be a good time to…what's the current phrasing… ah…yes… cock-block.

Sookie left my side to go greet Pam, and my child pledged her loyalty to her. I was not surprised because I had known Godric would catch her up to speed on the current happenings of the day.

Sookie seemed uncomfortable and asked Pam not call her mistress. I found this odd that she did not like to be called mistress. It was formal title, with much standing in my world. For her, as a human, to be the Mistress of a line of vampires, let alone a line as strong as ours was unheard of. With Godric at over 2000 (even with his current lack of mass), Me at over 1000, and Pam at just under 200, Sookie would be a force to be reckon with if she ever chose to seek power of any kind. None in their right mind would move against her unless they had an army and even then it was still questionable. Her reservation must have been the current context of the word. Where we meant Mistress as feminine for Master, in her world it meant to be the lover of a taken man. With her southern Christian upbringing, I had no doubt that had been her issue.

Sookie and Pam began laughing of "lesbian weirdness" I didn't understand and was confused that Sookie would laugh at something such as this. Very few got Pam sense of humor, but I was glad to see them getting along.

Pam looked at me and seemed to remembered something. She uncomfortable thanked her for saving her and said she was in her debt. Sookie replied that she was glad she could help, and there was to be no talk of debts since Pam and I were fine.

Was she serious? Denying a debt? She mustn't have understood what she was offered. A debt to a vampire or any other supernatural is like favor to a human, but much more powerful. If a vampire owes you a debt you can call it in whenever, wherever, and for whatever reason you deem fit. You can collect anything from a human to a state, if you are owed at debt from that vampire. She had disregarded my debt as well. Bill must have kept her in the dark more then I had thought. Debt was one of the most fundamental mores of vampires. He was a failure as a man, as a vampire, and obviously as a "boyfriend".

Sookie asked where Godric was and he had appeared. He had asked how she was and she asked how he was. He had told her we were worried and that he didn't understand how she had pulled as much energy from her as she had. I did not appreciate him telling her anything of my emotions. She seemed a bit frazzled at this. She turned and asked me if I was ok. "Yes. I'm fine. Why would I not be?" I had been more confused with her that night then I think I had been in the last century. She always asks odd questions and has odd reactions to things. You would think that because I know this I would be less confused when it happened, but it just wasn't so.

"Ok good, I don't really know what happened but I think, I'm not sure though, but I think I might have borrowed some of you energy. Sorry" she said sheepishly.

"Interesting. Do not worry dear one. I did not even know you did it, and even if I did, it would have been a price I gladly would have paid." It didn't hurt me and I could tell she was very unsettled that she had done it. So I gave her a slight smile in hopes of reassuring her that it was fine.

Godric looked ashamed. "I am very proud of you little one. I knew that you could pull energy from nature but I did not think that you could pull energy from another being. If I had known it was possible I would have given you more guidance to help you better. I am sorry."

"Don't worry." She leaned in and kissed his cheek. It wasn't a friendly kiss. She lingered too long for it to have been that "I'm fine, so don't worry." She cradled his cheek, he leaned into her palm and placed his hand over hers.

"Fascinating. I find I owe you more and more every time I see you. This must not become a regular occurrence, I don't know how I could ever repay you. Thank you." he whispered and kissed the inside of her wrist.

As this exchange went on I slowly backed up. It hurt to be so close, but I was unsure why. She was not mine and my maker was happy and back to his full glory it seemed. I normally would have been disgusted at this display as I was when she had been like this with Bill before the tribunal, after she had been scratched my the maenad, and when he came to her at the church. This time instead of disgust it was pain that came but a different pain then when we were in Russell's home. I stood expressionless as I have always done before, and when it reached an almost unbearable level, Sookie pulled her hand away from Godric's face and grabbed her chest. She turned to me, and as she did I shut down my emotions. I had thought it my pain she had felt and I was right. I did this because she was grasping the same spot on her chest as I had the pain in mine. She seemed to feel me as I felt her. She turned back to Godric, embarrassed. As he was about to say something she gave a small shake of her head, Godric returned a nod, and then walked over to Pam to continue a previous conversation.

She turned and walked towards me and asked. "So what do we do now?"

"We, go back in the house and have passionate primal sex, lover." I winked. Emotions are difficult for me to deal with, but sexual innuendos and sexual prowess are easy.

She sighed "No, I meant about the king and werewolves and Bill…Oh my goodness, Bill!"

I tried to stifle a laugh, she had forgotten about him, and he was the reason she went to Jackson in the first place, starting all of this shit.

"There are a few things that need to be done. First though, the King and the werewolves wont find us, because we didn't leave a trail for them to follow. Obviously, neither did Pam so you have no need to worry of them. Bill on the other hand, I have no clue what we're going to do about him, because I honestly I don't care what happens to him. He is no longer part of my retinue, so I have no duty to retrieve him. And you need your first lesson." I replied neutrally. Bill didn't matter to me. I found myself wondering why we were even talking of him at all.

"How can you be so heartless? He needs help and if you won't help me then I'll just do it myself. I'm perfectly capable of it, as you've seen." She yelled at me. I was enraged at her thinking she had the right to yell at me, let alone be so stupid to think she could take care of herself. Her anger was feeding my own.

I didn't feel the need to be yelled at again, that would only make me more angry. I reached out, grabbed her, flipped her, and forcefully jammed her towards the ground. Once her back hit the ground I straddled her, my fangs out. Normally I would have made a sexual joke of this, about being on top of her, but I was to the point in my anger that I wasn't in the mood to do so.

I growled. "How can you save him, when you can't even save yourself? It took me 5 second to completely overpower you. And if I had bit you, it would have taken maybe 2 minutes for me to drain you. You have power, yes, but you don't know how to use it yet consistently. You need to learn. Is his life more important then the lives of everyone else in the world? Because if you go to help Bill and fail, you will be under the control of the King. The King wants to own all human life and with you at his side, untrained, he can and will." I was seething.

She tried to speak again but I cut her off. I didn't want her excuses . I knew what they would be

"I know that you want to argue with me that you would never help the King do that, but you need to understand that you would. Your power does not depend on you being human. He would turn you, and as your maker you could deny him nothing if he commanded it of you. If you were to be lucky enough that he did not turn you, he would break you. As strong as your spirit is, he could break it. He could torture you until you were to the point of death and heal you with his blood as many times as he felt necessary. He would control your power, destroy your soul, and own your body."

_Calm my child. _Godric spoke in my head

I sighed and retracted my fangs. He had not stopped me because he knew that I would not, I could not, hurt her. Pam did nothing because I am her maker and she rarely doubts what I do.

Softer I spoke again. "I do this and say these things not because I'm heartless, as you so called me, but because you need to know. I have seen what the King is capable off. I know how your feeling, because I feel it, but this is not the time for you to act out. Pam, Godric, and myself are here to help and protect you, but your life is more important than Bill's. You can see him if that your wish, but you cannot save him today. I am sorry."

I was actually sorry, not for leaving Compton, but because of the pain that this would cause her. As I stood I looked at my maker and my childe.

"Not how I would have done it but I think she got the point, don't you?" Pam asked, rather lazily.

Sookie was about to cry and at hearing this she seemed to become angry. Pam knew her enough to know that it took very little to set her off in the direction of anger, and was trying to keep her from crying in the best way she knew how.

Her mood suddenly shifted from angry to curious. "You said that I could see Bill if I wanted to?"

When she asked I became angry again. INSUFFERABLE WOMAN!

Godric replied to her question, as I was to angry to even form words. "If it is what you wish. That would be your first lesson."

"Then teach me." She sounded so sure, but I felt the little reservation she had. I was too angry to even care. She wanted to see him. So be it.

"Little one, this will be more difficult as you don't have a direct connection to him through yourself or any of us. You will need to pull energy from nature to do this. You must be careful of how much energy you use though. Think of it as a glass, you can refill it over and over after you have drank each time, but once you fill it too much, it overflows. You are the glass, you can take energy, use it, and then take more energy, but if you pull to much in you will hurt yourself. As you pull one kind of energy in, you are pushing different energy out. It keeps balance. Pulling in more energy then you can handle can throw off the balance of the habitat around you. You can heal faster when you are connected to the earth, but if it is harmed it will only hurt you more by taking your energy to set itself right." he paused. "Are you sure you want to do this now? We can wait."

She replied quickly. "Yes I'm ready, just show me how."

I was long over my anger and had since become worried. I don't think she got how dangerous it could be for her if she lost control.

Godric nodded. I could tell he did not like the idea of doing this tonight, but she was stubborn, and wanted to do it then.

"You will walk out a little ways away from the house and from us. You will concentrate on Bill. Everything you can think of him, how he looks, how he acts, how he feels, how he smells. Anything you can think of to get a full picture of him. You will pull the energy from around you. You will then focus it on the picture you have formed. Once you feel the two connect you will nod to me and I will tell you the incantation. You will see, hear, and feel him and those around him but he will not be able to see you."

She nodded smiled and walked out about 30 or 40 yards from us. She turned to face us.

Pam looked at me her brows furrowed with worry. I was surprised at the worry from my childe. She seemed to have great respect for Sookie. When we had spoke earlier I got the same impression but now I was positive. She was not angry with me for what had happened, which I was thankful for. She was very interested in how hard Sookie had tried to save her. I couldn't blame her. Sookie was an abnormality to say the least. Chosen or not. Very few would give up their life for someone who had lived multiple life times over and taken more lives then any serial killer ever known.

"Eric I do not like this. I have a very bad feeling"

"Neither do I, but once she is set you cannot stop her. You know this. We can only watch and hope you are wrong." I was as unhappy with this as she was but I stood by what I said. I knew we could not stop her. Trying to stop her would only make her fight for it more.

We all stood silent for a few minutes until she nodded.

Godric sighed and yelled to her. "The incantation is: _Body bind my sight no more, release my mind to let explore._"

I watched her intently as she stood tall with her eyes shut as she uttered the phrase.

There was a subtle shift in the air. When she opened her eyes were glassed over and the pupils were white. She was looking at us, but not seeing us. She stood there silently and not moving for a few minutes.

That is, until her mood shifted and all hell broke loose.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sookie's POV**

As I walked out away from Pam Godric and Eric I couldn't stop thinking about what Godric had said.

"_You must be careful of how much energy you use though. Think of it as a glass, you can refill it over and over after you have drank each time, but once you fill it too much, it overflows. You are the glass, you can take energy, use it, and then take more energy, but if you pull to much in you will hurt yourself. As you pull one kind of energy in, you are pushing different energy out. It keeps balance. Pulling in more energy then you can handle can throw off the balance of the habitat around you. You can heal faster when you are connected to the earth, but if it is harmed it will only hurt you more by taking your energy to set itself right"_

It seemed a bit overdramatic. The worst that could happen would be I'd pass out like before. It bugged me but once I got far enough out into the meadow I turned to look at them.

Godric had told me to concentrate on Bill. To think of everything I can think of him, how he looks, how he acts, how he feels, how he smells.

I pictured him the first night we met, how he looked after sex, how he looked after he first wakes up. I thought of all the soft touches, protective stances, and comforting embraces. The smell of dirt and sex when I found him in the grave yard after the house fire killed the vamps that had visited him. I though of all the great things that we had said to one another. Once I thought I had a good enough picture of him. I nodded to Godric like he had told me. He yelled the incantation to me.

I stood tall and shut my eyes and pulled the energy around me as I spoke the phrase Godric had told me to.

"Body bind my sight no more, release my mind to let explore."

When I opened my eyes I was no longer in the meadow. I was standing in the middle of the King's study. Russell was seated behind the desk with Talbot of to the side. In front of the desk was Lorena and Bill. Bill's cloths were tattered and stained with blood. It looked like Lorena had followed Russell's orders earlier when he told her that she could play with him as much as she wanted but she wasn't allowed to let him die his final death. He looked broken. I reached out to touch him, to comfort him, but remembered that Godric said that he wouldn't know I was here. The phrase _So close yet so far _rang through my head.

Russell spoke in his almost lazy southern accent "So Lorena what luck have you had with Mr. Compton? Because I know you would not bring him in here to interrupt me if you hadn't gotten something from him. Right?"

"Yes your majesty. I have found out a lot of interesting information. I didn't need to play with him but it made it ever so much fun. You see two nights ago Bill drank some of my blood, which as you know reforms the maker-childe bond. Even though I released him years ago, I now have complete control over him again. Which it just lovely, might I add. But anyway it was very useful information. Why William, why don't you tell him what you told me, hmm?" Her southern accent sounded wrong and every word that came out of her mouth seemed to be dripping with some dreadful emotion. It was like hate, but not hate for one specific person or thing, it was pure hatred of life, death and everything that existed in-between.

Bills drawl always was so calming. He always reminded me of one of the characters from Gone With The Wind. But when he spoke this time his voice was broken and forced. "I have nothing to say."

"Aw William. Why fight the inevitable? Fine you want to play this game. As your Maker I command you to answer all of the Kings questions about Sookie honestly." She gave a wicked smile "See now. That solves that problem now doesn't it?"

Russell- "What is she?"

Bill- "She's part human and part fairy."

Russell- "Anything special about this fairy part of hers?"

Bill- "She's descended from Prince Niall Brigant."

Russell- "She's a fairy princess?"

Bill- "Yes"

Russell- "Anything special about her other then that?"

Bill- "The Queen thinks she's the Chosen"

Russell- "The Chosen? Why did Sophie-Ann not claim her for herself?"

Bill- "Sookie can not be glamoured"

Russell- "Did you tell Sophie-Ann about her or did she tell you?

Bill- "She told me."

"Russell- Why you? What was her plan?"

Bill- "As I said I was a procurer, I was to procure her. I was sent to Bon Temps to glamour her and bring her under the service of Sophie-Ann. Once I found she was unable to be glamour the Queen order that I get her my any means necessary under penalty of final death."

Russell- "Do you love her or was it just an act for you? If it was an act it was very well played"

Bill- "I did fall in love with her. Eventually."

Russell- "If your Queen would have had you hand her over would you have even fought her? You seem to be resigned to the fact that you would have lost her."

Bill- "I would have done what was necessary. I love her, more then anything save one, my own life."

Russell- "Interesting…does she come when you call for her? I am right in the assumption she has had your blood, yes?"

Bill- "She has had my blood, she had it the first night we met. It was how our relationship progressed as quickly as it had. She does not respond to a vampire call."

Russell- "Can you track her?"

Bill- "Eric Northman's blood would have overpowered my call if she was susceptible but she is not. I can still track her though, his blood or not."

Russell- "Good Because you get to track her and bring her to me. I'll even make you a deal. If you find her first, you get to keep her. Her powers and gifts will belong to me and be in my service, but you get to still bed her. Yes , that sounds like a good deal. I'm not into women but I know she has a very sexy little body. There's no need for her to go to waste now is there. So what do you say? Your going to track her either way, but if you take the deal then you at least get to fuck her , if you don't, ill give her to someone else. So. Deal? "

Bill- "Deal"

I stood there. Just listening. Bill knew. He knew all about me. He had tricked me. He had lied to me. He had betrayed me. He had every intent to give me to this Queen who I have never even heard of. All of this had been a lie. Gran was dead because of my association with him. He took my virginity the night after my Gran's funeral, there was no love there, only his obligation. I couldn't take any more. I was so hurt that I bypassed angry and hit rage. I pushed myself back into my body. Retreating from this god awful place.

I pulled back into focus in front of me was the cottage, Pam, Eric, and Godric. I could see them but I was so consumed with my rage that I didn't even register them.

I wanted to break everything, nothing. I was so lost with what I wanted that I gave into one of the most basic instincts. Defense. I needed to defend myself from the outside world. Where they would see my weakness and pity me. I didn't need pity. I needed control.

I pulled all the energy I could into me and walled myself into what I could only describe as a sphere surrounding me. I was glowing but it wasn't the light blue or white that I had been glowing, no, this was red. What I would imagine hell fire to look like. It looked angry and I was feeding off the anger.

I was feeding of the power I was pulling into me. The more energy I pulled the angrier the red. Instead of fearing this as I should have, I embraced it. It was the physical manifestation of my pain and hurt. It showed that it was real, that I had suffered And I loved it. The conversation was playing over and over seeming to surround me only, feeding my anger.

I understood then why people gave into the violence and hate in their hearts. It was easier to be this way. Nothing to stop you when you have nothing to lose.

It became a vicious cycle. The harsher it got the more consumed I was by it and the more consumed I became the harsher it got.

The deeper I went, the more the world around me seemed to change. The wind seemed to be rushing and screaming at me, the earth seemed to shift under my feet. Both begging to be set free. To return to before. But I could not.

My eyes began to water. Tears were forming, but I would not concede. Anger was easier. I let go of my hold on rules of the world around me and became engulfed in my anger. My back arched and I was off the ground. I was almost completely consumed by my rage and hate. There was only a little part of me left holding on to something else.

Just as I was about to let go and lose my self completely, I felt a slight shift inside me. It went from anger to sadness. Then a little more shifted. I tried to fight it. I almost had until I felt a hand grab my wrist. It was rough and calloused. Strong and sure. It was grounding me.

I went to jerk away before I heard Eric's voice. It was fearful "Ilska är inte vägen, kära en. Låt det gå. Din ilska kommer att förstöra dig om du låter det."

He pulled me down, and my feet felt the ground again. He began pulling me towards him. I started screaming and hitting him. Yelling "You should have let me go! You had no right to stop me! I didn't want to be saved!" by the end I was crying. Sobbing. I tried grasping that anger still inside me but I was so over whelmed by my sadness. I fell to my knees. Eric followed me down to the ground. He pulled me into his arms and started rubbing my back, stroking my hair.

Whispering to me. "Snart kommer detta att passera. Du kommer att bli starkare för detta. Det kommer bli bra. Jag ska skydda dig. Jag svär."

I cried until I could cry no more. I felt so tired and so weak. I drifted off to sleep in Eric's arms as he cradled me. The last thing I was aware of was Eric kissing my forehead and whispering "Sov gott, kära hjärta"

Then I was out.

**Translations**

Ilska är inte vägen, kära en. Låt det gå. Din ilska kommer att förstöra dig om du låter det. {Swedish}- Anger is not the way, dear one. Let it go. Your anger will destroy you if you let it.

Snart kommer detta att passera. Du kommer att bli starkare för detta. Det kommer bli bra. Jag ska skydda dig. Jag svär. {Swedish}- Soon this will pass. You will be stronger for it. It will be fine. I'll protect you. I swear.


	10. Chapter 10

**Eric's POV**

Once her mood shifted I knew something bad was coming.

From the time her eyes had glassed over her mood went from excited, to sad, to curious, to nothing. Then it came like a hurricane. Strong and fast. It was the most anger and hurt and pain, I had ever in my thousand years experienced. It literally brought me to my knees and I couldn't stand. Godric and Pam rushed to my side.

She blinked and came back into herself. Her eyes were clear again but they were cold. She saw us all but it didn't seem to register.

There was a burst of wind and she was surrounded by a red sphere. You could see through it, to her, but just barely. Inside she was glowing, a demonic red. There was red haze filling the sphere.

I could feel her getting angrier and angrier every second she was caged in. I had thought at first it was the fact she was caged, until I realized the cage was of her own device. She seemed to relishing in the anger that was over taking her. Then the voices started. It seemed to be a conversation between Bill and Russell. Pam, Godric, and I all listened intently. They spoke of her, of him, of the queen. I then understood her rage and pain.

I thought that she would pull back from her anger but she was diving in. Craving more. The more she felt, the darker the haze, and the darker the haze the more she felt. The ground began to move. It was making waves and ripples. It was twisting and contorting beneath her. The wind was beating and battering us. It was whirling around like a caged animal, it wasn't angry, it was scared. The world around her sphere was trying to break through.

I stood and walked, fighting back the pain that she was unknowingly causing, and reached the sphere. I pushed against it, hit it, fought it, yelled at her to let me in. Godric was still with Pam. Both were worried but could do nothing. I could never just do nothing. There was always something to be done.

I yelled to Godric "What are we to do?"

Godric gave me a helpless look. He never looked like that. " I do not know." His eyes were brimming with his crimson tears,

Then I felt it. Inside her there was a little apart of her that was giving in to the small sadness instead. As soon as I felt it, it was gone. Then wind picked up speed and the ground began tossing and turning more.

She lifted off the ground as if there was no gravity. Her back arched, feet pointed, arms hanging limply, hair floating around her. She was in her own little world where laws of physics no long applied.

She dipped further in to her anger. She had almost completely lost herself to it, but there was a little part of her holding on to something else. It was the sadness. When her sadness arose the first time it pushed back her anger and lower her guard. She had felt me before with the pain, why would it not work now with sadness? I had to at least try.

I focused on my own sadness. The death of my family, my friends, my maker before his return. I thought of the nights I had spent alone after Godric had released me and I before I made Pam. I thought of the famine and poverty I've seen. The pain I have endured. The hurt that I have felt. I thought of things that I had forgotten many years ago.

I pushed my aches and sadness to her. I was afraid when I didn't feel a change. Her anger was walling her in, stopping me, so I mentally pushed harder. I was physically pushing on her confines at the same time. I would not lose her too.

Then I felt it. It was small, but something shifted. Then a little more. When her feelings shifted, she let her guard down and I got through the barrier. I grabbed her wrist. I was so afraid she had locked herself so far away inside herself that I could not reach her. So when I spoke I could not keep the fear from my voice.

"Anger is not the way, dear one. Let it go. Your anger will destroy you if you let it." In my thoughts it was English but when I spoke I slipped into Swedish without realizing. I was thankful that she still understood.

She didn't pull away so I pulled her back to the ground. When her feet touched, the haze and sphere both faded away. I could still feel her anger but she couldn't control that yet so I pushed my sadness towards her again. I pulled her towards me. I needed to feel her, to know she was ok.

She started screaming and hitting me. "You should have let me go! You had no right to stop me! I didn't want to be saved!" This time when she yelled I wasn't angry. I had felt too much anger before the current reprieve, I could not get angry with her even I wanted to.

She broke. She was sobbing. Internally battling with herself trying to go back to rage but I would not allow it. If she was incapacitated by her grief she couldn't hurt herself. I felt horrible for purposely inflicting this on her but I could not risk her anger again. She fell to her knees gasping for air, still crying. I sat on the ground and pulled her into my lap. I rubbed her back like I had done to my baby sister to calm her crying. My memory added to my emotions and then added to hers.

I whispered in Swedish again. "Soon this will pass. You will be stronger for it. It will be fine. I'll protect you. I swear." She seemed to relax at my language a little bit.

It was nice to be able to share my language, my heritage, with someone other than Godric and Pam.

She continued to cry until she could cry no more. Her energy was being taken from her, just as Godric had said, as retribution for her actions. I rocked her as she drifted to sleep. I kissed her forehead. Whispering in Swedish "Sleep well, dear heart."

I cradled her to me. Staying seated even as she slept. A single crimson tear fell from my eye. I quickly wiped it away, and raised my head to look at Godric and Pam. They had tear tracks as well, that they themselves were trying to wipe away.

I locked eyes with Godric "What do we do now?" I had no answers left, no plots, or schemes, I had nothing but a broken girl in my arms.

Godric spoke solemnly "We have few options. Leave her and see if she survives, turn her, or blood merge. That's all I can think of."

I tried to steady my voice "I will not just leave her, she wont survive the restitution needed for this. I cannot turn her because that is not her wish. And I cannot merge with her alone without turning her."

Pam spoke softly. "If you wish to merge with her. I will join you."

My mother, My sister, My childe, My lover, My friend. I felt such pride that she would do this. For Sookie. For me.

She turned her head to Godric "And you?"

Godric nodded. "If it is to be done, it must be done soon. She is weakening quickly."

I nodded. Godric came, kneeled, & leaned back on his feet. I opened her mouth as Godric bit his wrist. He put his bleeding wound to her mouth, she began swallowing slowly. He brushed a few stray hairs from her face. "My strength is yours and yours is mine. A part of me, a part of you, merged with more than blood." He kissed her forehead.

I bit my wrist put it to her mouth and repeated what Godric had said. I whispered against her skin "Kära hjärta." and kissed her right cheek.

Pam kneeled beside Godric. "Everything's going to be different now, but I think it will be a good different. I will love to add to the family." She smiled. Bit her wrist gave it Sookie and spoke "My strength is yours and yours is mine. A part of me, a part of you, merged with more than blood." kissed her left cheek. "Welcome home sister."

**Translation**

_Kära hjärta _{Swedish}- Dear heart.


	11. Chapter 11

**Godric's POV**

When I met Sookie in the basement of the fellowship church I knew she was different. I was intrigued by her courage, her loyalty, her strength. I had thought that in another time, we could have been extraordinary together.

Eric's interest in her did not escape my notice. His protective stance when the woman known as Lorena had attacked her. It appeared to others that he was protective of me, of my nest, of my home but I knew better. If I had any doubts of it, they were wiped away by the knowledge that he had take bullets for her. I love my childe dearly but he is a selfish creature. He protects very few and only those that mean a great deal to him, and Sookie had fallen into that category.

I saw the way she had looked at him when they were in the church. For a human she was very protective of a vampire. There was murder in her eyes when he was chained to the stone table.

She was interested in him as well, despite her protests. She probably did not realize she had done it, but when the followers dispersed and my child approached, to ask if she was alright, she leaned towards him, and away from her companion. Her companion noticed as I had, and pulled her against him, it was meant to look comforting but was truly a warning to my childe.

I was shocked. Very few alone had the age to be of any true threat to Eric, but even they hadn't challenge him. He was a Warrior King before he was turned and had only improved his fighting skills over his millennium. This Bill Compton had neither the age nor skill to be in any position to threaten his sheriff.

Though if I had been in his shoes, I too, would have been very protective. Sookie was a surprising woman. She smelled of magic, was beautiful, and had a pure heart. She cares for those who does not know. I know this first hand as she was with me when I burned. She cried for my pain. We spoke of God and she gave me hope that I would be forgiven, and given peace. She had granted me what I wished for most, understanding. She knew of what I was, what I was capable of, and what I intended to do. She did not mock me for my decision, she simply stood and was my companion for the last few minutes of my life. Her company in those few minutes meant very much to me.

She had granted me peace. As the daughter of The Goddess, her forgiveness and understanding, held more pull then even the God of which we spoke of on the rooftop. When The Goddess summoned me from my heaven, and told me of what was to come, she asked if I would go to her daughter if I was called. I did not hesitate. I was given a chance to repay her kindness, and could not refuse.

When she first called me I was but a shadow of my former self, but I could still affect things. I had Eric help her, as I could not. I explained to her what I could. I guided her as I was suppose to. It was my understanding that I would set Sookie, Eric and Pam on the path in the right direction. My time would be limited to until I was not longer needed. This idea was ended when Sookie kissed my cheek.

It was not simply a friendly kiss. She had made me as I was. I could not deny that I wanted her. I had since I had first seen her and it was no different now. The same thing stopping me before was still stopping me now. I could not, and would not, impede on Eric. I placed my hand over hers that cradled my cheek, and kissed her inner wrist. She was soft and warm. I got lost in her eyes that were filled with nothing but care for me.

I was pulled from her depths at the pain coming from my childe. I knew Eric was confused as to why the pain was there. I knew what it was and it was the reason I could not stand in his way. His pain was heartache, he wanted what he thought he could not have. Sookie had felt it too but it was a fleeting pain. It did not last long enough for her to know what it was. When she indicated that she did not want to talk about it I complied. I left her and began talking with Pam.

I did nothing as Eric straddled her on the ground and explained to her the danger of her choice to rescue this Bill Compton. I knew he would not hurt her, so she was in no danger. I know that course physical of action to be very effective for him. That was how most of our lessons went when he first turned. That since I was, as he said, "just a little boy" I knew nothing and could be no threat to him. I taught him the same way he had taught Pam and how he was now teaching Sookie. Reality is a great teacher.

I was hesitant to help her try to see without body so soon after saving Pam, but she wanted it and I could not deny her.

I told her of what she was to do. I also warned her of the consequences if she chose to over use her power. I did not think she held much belief in my words but I have found her to be bright, and thought she would listen whether she truly believed of not. She followed my directions and was still for many minutes. I thought all was well, until she came to herself.

The caring eyes I had seen minutes earlier, were now cold and distant. Before any of us could speak, or go to her, Eric fell to the ground. Pam and I rushed to his side, because he was never one to lose his footing. He has always been a mountain, solid, strong, unmovable. Her emotions pinned him to his knees. Pam and I watched as Sookie encased herself in a sphere. The air hummed with rage, you could taste it. Red haze encircled her, closing her into herself. A conversation could be heard though over the sounds of the wind and the earth moving. The King and Bill. Betrayal. We all seemed to understand why she had this reaction. She continued to pull more energy. The balance was off, more off then I had thought she would ever take it.

Eric stood, with much difficulty and walked to her. He fought with her confines, yelling and pleading to be let in.

Pam and I had not moved. I could not, I just stood there in shock and horror and the scene before me. Eric turned to me "What are we to do?" he yell over the noises.

I felt helpless. I didn't know what to do, as I had told him. The only way to stop her would be to reach her, but she could not be reached.

I became more helpless as she drew enough energy to defy the laws of physics. Eric's ability to fly worked within the law, but Sookie had actually removed the law entirely inside the sphere.

I watched as Eric continued to fight. Then I felt him make a decision, one I had not expected. His sadness became over whelming. He was using his emotions to impact hers. He continued to push his feelings to her as he continued to fight against her own creation. Suddenly he broke through, reached out, and grabbed her. Underneath all his sadness was fear, real fear. He spoke to Sookie, and pulled her back down. The haze and sphere disappeared. Her rage seemed to be over when she fell to the ground sobbing after yelling and hitting Eric. Eric pulled her to him and cradled her as he whispered more to her. He rocked her until she was asleep.

The area around us began to right itself, the only way it knew how, to take from her what was needed to restore balance.

I hadn't noticed when Pam had begun to cry through this nor had I realized when I had. I wiped my tears away

"What do we do now?" He asked me trying to stay emotionless. As was his way.

I spoke solemnly "We have few options. Leave her and see if she survives, turn her, or blood merge. That's all I can think of."

"I will not just leave her, she wont survive the restitution needed for this. I cannot turn her because that is not her wish. And I cannot merge with her alone without turning her." his voice was shaky as he tried reign in the pain he had.

Pam spoke softly. "If you wish to merge with her. I will join you."

She turned her head to me. "And you?"

I nodded. "If it is to be done, it must be done soon. She is weakening quickly."

As the oldest, I had to go first to ensure that my blood would not overpower theirs until it was complete. I kneeled in front of Sookie and Eric as I bit my writ and put it to her mouth. I brushed a few stray hairs from her face. She was just as beautiful as she had always been, even after this. I began reciting the incantation for a blood merge. "My strength is yours and yours is mine. A part of me, a part of you, merged with more than blood." I knew once I finished that I would be unable to leave her to return to my death.

A merge with a single vampire was rare enough, but with three I was unsure of what was to happen. Just as the incantation says you share your strength, but giving a little of yourself to the other and in return you get a little part of them to complete you. You feel them as you feel you. It was different from a blood bond in that in a merge you gave and got equal parts. Where as with a blood bond the vampire was dominant. They could influence thoughts and feelings, though I doubted it would have affected Sookie with her gift, since she could not be glamoured.

I kissed her forehead, and Eric went next, repeating the incantation and kissing her cheek.

Pam kneeled beside me. "Everything's going to be different now, but I think it will be a good different. I will love to add to the family." She smiled. Bit her wrist gave it Sookie and spoke as she gave her blood "My strength is yours and yours is mine. A part of me, a part of you, merged with more than blood." kissed her other cheek. "Welcome home sister."

After Pam said this, Sookie began to glow slightly. This time however it was the light blue it had been before. I watched as the area around us righted itself. It pulled energy from her and she pulled from us. The balance had been restored. She would not always be able to pull as much energy from us as she was but this time we were ready. I smiled a small smile. She truly was part of our family now. She had been willing to give her life for each of us, and we, in turn, were willing to give ours for her.

I heard my name being called, and I knew it was The Goddess. She said that if she was in need of me that she would summon me. "I must leave. I will be back. Take her inside, and both of you rest. It has been a very long night."

Eric and Pam nodded. Eric stood, still cradling Sookie in his arms, and they retreated into my home.

Once they were inside, I turned away from the house and dropped to one knee. "Yes Goddess."

I was suddenly in the same room as I was when she had spoken to me before. It was a stone room with chiseled pillars in the shapes of different animals, and creatures. One wall of the room had been removed and you could look out over the ocean.

She sat on her ornate thrown, with her waist length dark brown hair thrown over one of her petite shoulders. She was a rather small woman but her power came off her in waves. Her green eyes looked slightly glassy from her unshed tears.

Her strong voice was laced with concern. "Rise my childe. What has happened? I felt the drastic change in the air. It lasted for some time before it was put right. Sookie is still alive, and I do not understand how. How is this to be?"

I stood and began explaining what had happened. I paused when I had explained up until the point of the blood merge, and continued. "She was dying and my childe could not let her die, and would not turn her. So Pam, Eric, and myself agreed to blood merge with her. The last part of energy used to balance what had been taken, came from us."

"Thank you Godric." She smiled "You and your family have started the road to your destinies. The Chosen isn't more powerful than any other strictly because of the power she wields. It also comes from the relations she keeps. She gives you strength just as you give her. The Chosen's life is to be defined by the ability to love and be loved by her family. Your family. It has a balance of good and evil, male and female, strength and weakness. I have seen it.

You have been the lover of both Eric and Pam. Eric of you and Pam, and Pam of Eric and you. In time Sookie will fall into the groupings with you. You all will be lovers and your love will be legendary. This must remain between us though, for if Sookie does not come to this herself, she will feel backed into a corner and may act out because of it.

Part of Sookie's destiny is to align all races of the supernatural and with you three at her side it can be done. Vampires are ones that would be first to fight, but as one of the oldest lines of vampires you can unite them. It can be done. It will be done.

All that has happened was meant to happen."

I nodded. This was much for me to take in and process.

"Now the other reason for your summonses. You must leave Shreveport. Go where ever you feel safest, but it must be far from where you are. Even with the blood she has received from you all, Bill Compton still has the ability to track her and he has the strength of a king behind him. For your safety and theirs you must leave before dawn tomorrow."

I bowed deeply "Yes Goddess it shall be done."

I returned to the meadow as I heard her finish speaking

"Good. Now return home and rest. For tomorrow night their hunt begins."


	12. Chapter 12

**Godric's POV**

I turned around and headed in my home. There was much going through my mind. Plans had to be made, debts called in, destinies talked about.

If there was to be a war for her, an army had to be raised in her defense until she could fight on her own. I knew the first people that I would call for such an occasion would be Dallas. Isabelle adored Sookie, as did most of my nest. The only one I knew didn't like her was Stan but that was irrelevant as he had died in the bombing. I had many others I could call, but not yet. I didn't want to call them in prematurely.

I thought of all the people I could rely on as walked through my house and down into my sleep chamber.

As I entered the room I saw Pam, Eric, and Sookie laying on the bed. Sookie was still asleep. Pam sat up and looked at me. Eric was propped up on one arm leaning over Sookie, stroking her cheek.

I decided then that would not mention the part of us becoming what we were to become to her. For I knew that if Sookie asked Eric of her destiny he wouldn't lie to her, and he would tell her everything. I could not take that chance.

Eric was too focused on Sookie to realize I had entered the room until Pam spoke. He looked up at me for a moment before turning back to Sookie.

"Is everything alright?" Pam asked

"For the moment it is, but things need to be done. We have very little time left." I replied.

"What happened, and what needs to be done?" Pam was just like Eric, always down to business.

"We have until dawn tomorrow to find a safe place for us all. The Goddess informed me of the Kings plans to track Sookie through Bill's bond with her."

Pam took a moment to digest this. "Where are we to go?"

"I am unsure, but I had the intent to let her choose. It is her life after all, but let us discuss that after she wakes up."

"Yes Godric." Pam nodded and looked to Sookie.

"Eric, may we speak upstairs for a moment?" I asked.

Eric nodded. "Of course." He hesitantly pulled away from Sookie and got off the bed.

I turned and walked up the stairs knowing he followed me. Eric shut the door behind him so Pam could not hear us.

"What is it Godric?" he asked neutrally, his face expressionless.

"I wanted to speak to you of the pains you have been experiencing." I let a little worry leak into my voice

"What about them?" He choose to play uninformed. Interesting.

"Do you know what they are?" I lifted my eyebrows slightly, wondering what he had to say of them.

"Pain, that's it, nothing I can't deal with."

"You and I both know they are more than pain." I titled my head a bit to the side showing him that I knew he was lying to me.

"Pain is pain, you know this. They are nothing more."

"Then what of the pain you felt when Sookie was touching me?" This got an reaction from him. He looked sad for a moment before slipping back to indifference.

"It was nothing."

"I do not know why you play this game with me. I know you better than any other and more often than not, better than you know yourself." I sighed "I know it was heart ache for something you think you can not have. You feel for her, more than I think you have ever felt for another. The pains you have been having are your emotions. You know this, so stop acting as if you don't. The first time you felt it in Russell's home you may not have known, but with the situation between Sookie and myself you knew. Don't act unaware."

"Fine, the pain was my emotions but it means nothing. I will not stand in the way of your happiness, or hers. I will do what needs to be done but I am not as invested in her as you seem to think."

"You really must stop lying to yourself. You feel much for her. I know, I can sense it, I can feel it. You stand in no ones way if your feelings are genuine, and I know they are. Who she is with, is completely up to her. Is it jealousy you feel?"

He sighed, I was right and he knew it. "It is not jealousy, even though it should be. It does not bother me that she wants you" He paused " it bothers me that does not want me." he gave another pause "Women have raged battles over me, for even an instant of my attention, and she dismisses me so easily. I could give her everything she wants and more."

"She wants you, do not think other wise. You could give her many things but could you give her love? For that is what she wants above all else." He could but it was his choice and I knew this. But I told him earlier i would not push the issue and so I wont.

"I don't understand love. Is not safely and expensive things enough? This is what other women have wanted from me."

"She not like other women. Which is why you want her so ardently. Give it time, and know she will come to you. Just so you are aware, if she wishes to be with me, then so be it. If she wishes for you as well, I will not deny her. I find it hard to deny her anything she wishes. Just know everything will make sense soon. I promise."

"Yes Godric" Eric gave a slight smile.

"Good then let us return to our girls." I liked the sound of that. And the spark on Eric's eyes told me he liked that as well. We both gave a slight chuckle and went back down stairs.

We both laid on the bed with Sookie and Pam. I laid behind Pam, with us both on our right sides. Eric was behind Sookie, both on their left sides.

We were all silent for a while.

"Where did you go after you met the sun?" Pam asked in a small voice. A voice very unlike her.

Eric and I both raised up our heads, leaning on our arms.

"I went to heaven. It was glorious. I was there for two hundred years before the Goddess called for me." I replied softly, I didn't want to disturb the calmness that had settled around us.

"Do all vampires go to heaven?"

"No, I don't believe so. I was only there because I was forgiven for my sins by Sookie." I gave a soft smile "I didn't meet another vampire there but most of my time in heaven I spent alone in the gardens. It was very nice, no anger, no hatred, no violence." I sighed. "But I missed both you and Eric horribly. I checked on you both from time to time, but time goes much more quickly there, and it did little good to check on you as often as I did."

"Sookie saved you?" Pam looked back at me

I nodded "At the time she didn't even know she had done it. That she had given me peace and a place in heaven. Her tears wiped my soul clean of all my sins and sorrows."

"She cried for you?" Eric asked, not the least bit surprised that she would do something like that.

"Yes. She did, it was the most beautiful, and heartbreaking thing I can ever remember coming from a human. She cried for me and she was afraid for me, because of the pain I was feeling. I was surprised and I told her so, I told her that in her crying for me that I saw God. She cried out a goodbye before my soul was released and my body burned in the sun."

Pam reached out a took one of Sookie's hands in hers. "She is most impressive." She lifted her gaze to Eric. " I now understand your fascination. Her heart is… undoubtedly the largest I have ever seen. I owe her much and she does not want my offer of debt. She acts as though her actions are nothing, that they are but simple things. She has saved my life, she has risked hers for you, as well as for Godric and stood with Godric in his final moments when most would have been to afraid to do so. Chosen or not, she is astounding."

"I agree" Eric looked down at Sookie as he spoke. "She is most impressive"

"I agree as well. She is going to become so much more than what she is, and yet, I find myself thinking that her heart will not change. That she will be just as sweet and selfless as she has always been. " I smiled. There was a short comfortable pause before Pam spoke.

"Sookie is now part of us. I have never thought of our family as anything but an 'us'. We are each individuals, but we are individuals that make up a whole. I had always felt something was missing but I have never found someone that I would wish to turn to add to us. With her, as we are right now. I have never felt more complete. I am glad she is part of our family." I knew she had meant each word, and I agreed completely.

"Much is to come, but together we can over come all obstacles. Of this I am certain." I said.

I leaned over and gave both Eric and Pam a gentle kiss on the lips, as I pulled away Eric gave one to Pam. Then we each kissed Sookie's forehead. We all laid down touching one another. The last words I heard before death took me for the day were from Pam.

"Other things may change us but we start and end with family"

Other things may change us, but we start and end with the family. ~Anthony Brandt


	13. Chapter 13

**Sookie's POV**

I woke up laying on my side feeling like I had been asleep for a week. The first thing I noticed was that I felt lots of appendages. There was a heavy arm over my waist, a small delicate hand holding my own, and a slightly larger more calloused hand sitting on my hip.

When I opened my eyes I saw Pam's face. She looked so sweet and innocent in her day rest. So much so, that I almost forgot she could rip someone apart with her bare hands, almost. I slightly lifted my head to see who was where in what I assumed was Godric's bed.

Godric was behind her, his expression was almost spiritual, like he had found inner peace. Him looking like that made me smile. I knew all he wanted was to be at peace with himself and his actions, it seems like he had found it.

That left Eric to be the one behind me.

I saw then the tangle of bodies we were. Godric's was the hand that was on my hip, the arm that it was attached to was laying across Pam's waist. His other arm was under Pam's head, and was clasped with Eric above us. Eric's position matched Godric's, with his hand on Pam's hip and his arm over my waist. I looked down and saw Pam's hand clasped in mine. We were all touching one another.

With my southern sensibilities I knew I should have been outraged that there were four of us in the bed. I should have automatically jumped up and left, tried to leave. I should have at the very least, removed everyone from me.

But I did none of that. I simply lowered my head back down. I felt too safe and too comfortable to risk changing anything. This wasn't the feelings of safe I've been having. Where I feel safe enough to think I'm not going to die but with that undercurrent of fear that I might. This feeling was only comparable to when Gran was alive. It was the safe of acceptance and care. The safe of family.

They felt like family to me. They probably didn't think of me as such but I couldn't really help how I felt about them could I? It didn't really matter. I considered them family. It was an amazing feeling.

I had no idea how long this was going to last so I basked in it. I wanted to feel as much of it as I could, for as long as I could. I pushed back the thoughts of the night before. I didn't want them to ruin my mood then. I only though of the vampires around me.

I shut my eyes and was zoned out for a while before I felt two slight clicks in my head. Then Godric's hand gave a slight squeeze on my hip. It must be nightfall. I opened my eyes to see him propped up on his arm that was no longer connected to Eric. He gave a slight smile. "Well good to see you are up, little one."

I could never get enough of seeing him smile. I couldn't help it, I smiled back. His smiles were contagious "Good to be up."

Eric shifted behind me and used his free hand to smooth my hair back from my face. "Welcome back to the land of the living…well…in one sense or another." he gave a low chuckled.

I turned my head back to look at him still smiling. "Thank you."

Then I felt another click in my head and looked back to Pam just before her eyes opened.

"Night hun." I kissed her cheek lingering a little.

I'd been kissing a lot of people lately and it didn't have that awkward friend feel to it, like it had sometimes with others before. When I kissed Godric's cheek, I wanted more, I wanted his lips, his body, his heart. And when I kissed Pam's cheek it was the same feeling. I blushed as I thought if it.

I blushed a deeper pink as I felt Eric's body slightly stiffen behind me. Guess they could smell my reactions.

"Nice to see you too, darling." she scooted closer to me and she smirked. I could see the tip of her fang touching her lip.

Oh gosh, oh gosh, oh gosh.

Pam giggled as Godric gave a small chuckle . Eric relaxed a bit but was quiet. After they had their fun at my reaction Godric spoke.

"Little one, if you were to go anywhere in the world where would you go? "

"Well I've always wanted to go to Europe."

"Anywhere more specific?"

"Not really. The furthest I've ever been from home is Mississippi ,and I never thought I'd ever even be that far. I don't think about it much because I don't think I'll ever get there. So there's no reason for me to narrow it down"

"But if you were to be able to where would wish to go?"

"Hmm…I've kind of wanted to go to Sweden, or some other place that had Vikings, since I've met Eric." I giggled. I turned my head around. "Right? Sweden's where your from?"

Eric gave the biggest smile I had ever seen from him and it looked genuine. "Yes dear one, I was from Sweden."

"Ah, well then. It is settled that is where we will go." Godric decided. "We can stay in the home I have on the island of Götland in Sweden."

Wait did he just say were going to Sweden? I think that's what he just said.

"What?" I asked

"We must leave Shreveport and we must go out of this country, so why not go where you've always wanted to visit, yes?" Godric voice calmed me and had diluted some of my anxiety and confusion.

"Why do we have to leave? What about my family and friends?"

"We have to leave because if we stay we are going to be tracked." Godric said looking as unhappy as I was at this.

"You said we couldn't be tracked." I said to Eric. Getting upset that he had lied to me.

Eric looked hesitant to reply to this but he did anyway "I had thought that we couldn't . I thought that with my blood being much older it would cancel out any other blood in your system, but even with Godric's blood and Pam's as well it still didn't break the slight bond you already had." he paused "You had more of his blood then I had previously expected. You were very close to a blood bond, if you were not so close he wouldn't be able to track you. Because of this, we must leave. If you are worried for your family and friends I can send guards to watch over them, or give them the means to leave for a while."

Ok, well at least Eric didn't lie to me before. That's comforting.

I had so many thoughts, and feelings that I wasn't sure what to do or say. I had 3 main ones though.

First feeling was angry. Wow. Seriously? What the fuck Bill! I thought back to conversation I had heard the night before. As if Bill didn't hurt me enough, now he was going to track me to get me back to Russell. Russell, who had the intent to make me a slave. I hated Bill so much that I knew I couldn't ever forgive him, my anger started to come back, but I pushed it aside.

Second feeling was touched, that Eric was willing to actually help my friends and Jason.

Third feeling was confused. Why did I have Godric's and Pam's blood? And what's a blood bond?

I got my mind back on track before I spoke again.

"Alright, thank you. I think I'll take you up on your offer for guards for my friends and Jason. It was sweet of you to offer." I kissed his cheek in thanks.

Oh gosh, oh, gosh, oh gosh.

All my other feelings pretty much got smacked in the face by the same lust I had gotten when I kissed both Pam and Godric.

I had to get back to the matter at hand, before I did anything else that might involve me and any one of the three vampires in bed with me. I had never been interested in girls, but if Pam started with me, I'm pretty sure "no" would no longer be in my vocabulary. In all honesty if Eric or Godric started with me, I probably would forgotten the word "no" for them too.

Deep inhale, slow exhale. Focus Sookie, Focus.

I gathered my wits and asked "What's a blood bond?"

"A blood bond is pretty much what it sounds like, a bond through blood. It gives the human and vampire involved the ability to feel each others emotions, but the vampire is dominate in the relationship. The vampire can influence thoughts and feelings of the human they are bonded to. They can pretty much glamour the human from the inside out even from a distance. The bond doesn't require an incantation though. There's more stuff included in a bonding like vamp hierarchy and classifications of a bonded, but that's pretty much just extra that I don't want to bore you with the details about." Pam squeezed my hand as she answered my question.

"Super, just super. Gotta love knowing you were gonna be a puppet. It sounds fantastic." I'm pretty sure I couldn't have used any more sarcasm in my statement even if I wanted to.

"So why I did I have both yours and Godric's blood?" I was still laying and Pam was right in front of me so it seemed easiest to ask her.

"You actually had mine, Godric's, *and* Eric's blood. And we all blood merged with you."

I love how they all say these things as if I know what they are. She must have registered my blank reaction and she continued.

"Really? No one told about that one either? God, I should take silver to these people just for leaving you so uninformed." she gave an exasperated sigh

"The incantation is _My strength is yours and yours is mine. A part of me, a part of you, merged with more than blood_. Just as the incantation says you share your strength, but giving a little of yourself to the other and in return you get a little part of them to complete you. You feel them as you feel you. It's different from a blood bond in that in a merge you gave and get equal parts. No ones dominate."

"Wow you all, got wayyy to many things ya'll can do with blood. You should make an encyclopedia of this stuff. Or a dummies guide, that would be helpful." I giggled. "So now I know who and what but not why."

"You took to much energy, and you were going to die, we had three options and went with a merge as the best course." Eric answered.

"What were the three options?" I wasn't upset with what they had chosen to do I was just curious to what else could have happened.

"The options were to leave you and see if you survived, turn you, or blood merge with you." Godric reveled "Eric refused to leave you, because he was sure you wouldn't survive the restitution. He also wouldn't let us turn you because it was not your wish. He wanted nothing more than to merge with you but he couldn't merge with you on his own without turning you. So all three of us merged with you. A single merge in itself is rare, very few vampires will enter into it. I have never heard of two merging with a single human, let alone three, so I am unsure of what this will bring."

"Why are merges rare? They don't sound as if its a big thing."

"They are rare because the vampire literally shares their strengths, which includes their immortality. It is only akin to creating a childe. Which most humans in merged pairs do turn eventually. Once it is done, it cannot be undone. No magic can undo it. The only thing that can break it is death, but from what I understand losing your merged mate, is a fate far worse than anything you can even imagine. Many don't survive long after the death of their mate."

My eyes started to water. Eric was given the chance, where he could have turned me, but didn't because he knew I didn't want it. He cared enough to put himself in a merge with me just as Godric and Pam had. I was touched that they would do this for me, to save me.

"Thank you all, for doing that for me. It means more than you could ever know." I began to cry softly.

All the pain from being alone, for being different, for not being good enough, was gone. These three beautiful beings, had given me a gift that I could never repay. They accepted me just as I was. "Crazy Sookie" and all. All the hurt and anger from the days before was washed away. Nothing else matter but them and me.

In that moment I loved them all. There was no way to describe what I felt other than love.

They all hugged me as I began to cry. Then Godric spoke softly "Med hjärta och själ, vi är lika."

I cried harder because it was just what I needed to hear. I knew then that whatever happened I would protect my family, with all that I was.

Because just as Godric said, with heart and soul we were equals.

**Translations**

_"Med hjärta och själ, vi är lika." _{Swedish} - With heart and soul, we are equal.


	14. Chapter 14

**Eric's POV**

Godric spoke as we were all wrapped in each others arms. "With heart and soul, we are equal."

I repeated it in my head

With heart and soul, we are equal…._With heart and soul…_.._**soul**_

I longed to believe that. I knew there was no question as to whether Godric and Sookie had souls, I didn't even doubt Pam had one. But me. Me. I was sure was the only one with out. I wished more than anything that I didn't doubt my soul status but I did.

Godric, Pam, and I had all done horrible things. Horrible, disgusting, terrifying things. Things that were so atrocious that there are no words to describe them. But what separated me from them, was they did it out of necessity, while at times I did it just for the fun of inflicting pain onto another creature; though most was done after I had been released by Godric and before I made Pam. I haven't tortured for the sake of torture in a very long while. Though, I doubt a soul is like cut or a bruise where it heals with time. Even if it did my soul would bare so many scars I don't think it would be recognizable.

After what could have been minutes or hours, Sookie finally stopped her happy tears. I did not know humans could be happy and cry at the same time. I had always thought tears to mean sadness and grief. This human and her emotions where going to take me a while to get use to.

"So what's going to happen now?" Sookie spoke softly

"We must gather a few things, make a few phone calls, and prepare to leave for Gotland. There is much to do and not much time to do it in. I just hope that plane I am calling for is available, but I doubt Isaac would refuse me when I call in his debt." Godric replied

"What do we need to get? Who needs to be called ? And what is it with vampires and debts? Like really, everyone seems to be using that word like its money or something and I just don't get it." she sighed exasperatedly.

"We need to get a book that I gave to Eric many, many years ago. It has information that I feel might be helpful in the future. The phone calls I must make are going to be to Dallas, and Eric has some to make as well. I will explain debts later as we do not have enough time for me to fully explain."

"Alright, but if were leaving the country, I need to go home, I have to get a few things."

"No. I'm sorry little one but you cannot return home. At least not until this danger has passed. For home is the first place they will look for you and from there they will be able to track your scent." Godric sounds truly regretful at this turn of events for her.

"Oh….well…um, alright then." She sighs, resigned. "So am I just gonna wait while y'all complete your stuff then were going to leave?"

"Yes, little one but it won't take long. We will have about an hour or so to get every thing done so that we have a decent head start tonight." Godric gave her a small smile, most likely in the hope it would cheer her up. It didn't seem to work much though.

"Am I going to be alone while you guys all do your….what ever your doing?" Her tone was saying that she really didn't like that idea.

"Eric can stay with you if you wish. I assume Pam is perfectly capable of completing all of his tasks in his stead, yes?" He took his eyes from her to me and raised his one eyebrow with an innocent expression on his face. This action has always looked to anyone else to mean he is actually questioning something but to those who know him as I do, it simply means: you owe me.

Pam seemingly oblivious to the true nature of Godric's question replies with a solid yes she can. The both sat up and had a short 'silent' conversation. Well, silent in that Sookie couldn't hear it. When we have the 'silent' conversations we are actually talking very low and very fast with minimal lip movement. I knew they were talking due to the slight mumble like sound but the words being spoken were barely audible to me.

Pam stood up after Godric had risen off the bed. "So my dears, I will be back shortly. Try to stay out of trouble for just a little while, I wouldn't want to miss anything fun." She gave a wink and sped off.

Godric gave a small chuckle at her antics as did I. Sookie blushed a little bit and looked away. "Alright, I will be back soon as well. This shouldn't take very long. Though I will remind you to heed her words and stay out of trouble. Especially you my child, every time I turn around you get into something else. Behave if only for the time I am gone." He spoke in mock exasperation. Sookie gave a small giggle.

Smirking, I used the arm still wrapped around Sookie's waist to pull her up body flush against mine and my obvious strained pants. I dropped my face into her hair, gave a deep sniff of her scent, gave a dreamy roll of my eyes and looked up at my maker. "Oh I know a few things that I can get into that would _definitely_ keep me out of trouble. Though it will take **much** longer than the time you will be gone." I purred into her ear while addressing Godric.

She shivered, and Godric gave me a heated look and a smile that showed his fangs had extended. Gods it had been too long since I had had the _immense_ pleasure of his company. I made a promise to myself to correct that as soon as I was able.

I unconsciously rubbed my erection into Sookie's back and she gave a soft gasp followed by a breathy moan. My fangs extended with an echoed click. The room was then filled with the overwhelming sweetened of her arousal. Godric took a deep breath and he too gave a dreamy eye roll. He gathered himself quickly though, gave a stiff nod and sped off just as Pam had.

My chuckle was from deep in my chest as I nipped at her ear and she closed her eyes and leaned into me. She backed up as far as she could and rubbed up against me. I slowly retracted my fangs so as to not pull her out of the mood she was in. I nipped at her ear again, continuing my nips as I went down towards the juncture of her shoulder and neck. At the same time I was moving my hand downward on her body as well. I reached my destination rather quickly and was surprised when she didn't pull my hand away but I didn't let it show as I began to pleasure her with my hand showing her all the skill that can only be achieved with a millennium of practice. When I hit the juncture of her neck and shoulder I gave a harder nip and was rewarded with a full loud moan. After nipping again and soothing it with a few flicks from my tongue, I worked my way back up. She had the same breathy reaction she had before until I hit a spot just behind her ear and gave a curl of my fingers in the right spot. It was the proverbial jackpot. The moan she gave was very much like the one she had given the previous night when she was having the dream about me.

It was so beautiful; she was so beautiful. The entire world seemed to disappear from around us and it was just her and I floating in the great beyond or some other such nonsense that only existed in romance novels. I was so lost to the world of her and I that I didn't realize I had started talking until after my mouth had begun to move. Whispering compliments and other things that were not like me, that I hadn't realized I meant until I said them to her. Things about how beautiful she was and how strong and smart she was. How I never felt about anyone how I felt about her. How I didn't know what I felt but I couldn't wait to figure it out. How I wasn't sure if I had soul but if I did, she had most likely saved it. How my whole life change the night she walked into my bar. In those moments my only reason for being was to make her happy and give her pleasure. I gave a little bite and sucked a little on the spot while I continued my hand ministrations. I was very much in control of my instincts and fully enjoying myself until she reached back, pulling my head more into her neck as she climaxed and she moaned out a breathless but decipherable name.

Godric's name.

I jerked back and tensed up. I rolled on my back and stared at the ceiling. Trying to recollect myself after I was kick back into reality and out of the world where that girl was the only thing that existed for me. I felt ...rejected.. was the word humans used. I hadn't felt that way, to that degree, in as many years as I had been vampire.

I gave a wide eyes, un-amused, chuckle. Unbelieving of the situation that had just occurred. I sat upright on the edge of the bed not looking at Sookie's side of the room at all. My eyes unconsciously flicking from side to side trying to process and deal with how I felt and I was going to do next. I didn't need to breath but I decided I needed air.

Just as I stood I heard her. In a mortified voice she spoke ."Oh my god, Eric -" I didn't let her finish. I flicked around so fast I didn't register anything.

"Just… don't. Okay? Just don't." I said in a low harsh voice that was blatantly laced with hurt. I wished I had mastered Godric's lessons on emotions. It was the only lesson that I could never fully grasp. '_A vampire is never at the mercy of his emotions. He dominates them.' _he would say to me over and over but I still couldn't master it. "Excuse me."

I broke eye contact with her and saw Godric and Pam standing in the door way. I didn't want to think about how long they had been there. I shut down and distanced myself from the actuality of what was happening. In a detached voice I addressed them. "Every thing ready?"

"Yes, Master. I will be upstairs" Pam said, gave a slight bow of her heard, then flicked her gaze to Godric and disappeared through the door.

I heard sniffling, and I knew it to be Sookie but it wasn't in me to try to help her, or comfort her. I started towards the door. I just wanted to get away, find a nice easy fuck and pretend it never happened. Godric however seemed to think of a better idea.

"Eric…" He said in a soft tone.

I ignored him. I didn't even look at him. I focused solely on my goal of the door.

"My child…" He said in a slight warning tone.

I looked at him but said nothing. I just wanted out

"You will speak to her. You will let her explain." His words were laced with warning but nothing outright threatening. I started walking towards the door. Being in the room with both of them was irrationally angering.

"Stop." That time it was a threat, but I continued walking.

"If you will not listen to requests, then you will listen to commands. Stop."

It was only a slight command with him barely exerting his power as my maker. I had fought his commands only a handful of times in my existence, and never won when he used the ability to its fullest. It takes much will power and it is almost impossible to not to comply, but I tried anyway, more out of principle than anything, and so continued walking.

"You defy me? On something so simple as a command to stop?" he asked me incredulously. "Fine, it has been a while since I have shown you who is master. Kneel. Now." He used the ability to its fullest and I was on my knees in an instant. The humiliation was enough to remind me he was in control. I dropped my head in a submissive manner. I knew pushing him over something like this was not worth it. He sighed. "I have had enough of this foolishness. Now, you will rise and you will look at her as she speaks to you. I will return when you're done." I gave a resigned nod before he turned and left the room.

I stood and looked at her. She looked crushed and mortified. While still managing to look beautiful. The fact that I thought that only increased my anger.

Softly she spoke still sniffling from her left over tears. "I didn't mean it, like it sounded. Godric and Pam came through the door just as… yea…so I didn't mean it to sound like I wasn't with you the entire time. That was…" she gave a nervous laugh filled with awe. " that was amazing and fantastic and all those other words that I never thought to put with…_that_. And you, you were so...sweet. I never meant to say anything that would ruin what happened or have it hurt you like it did. I would never want that. I'm sorry."

I felt my resolve crumble slowly as she spoke but my anger left me as I watched a single tear slipped down her face. She was sincere in her reason and her apology. I didn't respond fast enough though because she began to cry again. I couldn't help it, I rushed to her and pulled her into my lap. I began rocking her as she cried. "Shh, dear one. I am not mad. Not anymore. I understand, it's alright." I kissed her forehead and smoothed her hair back. "It's all right."

She cuddled into my chest and whispered, half asleep. "I'm so tired. I shouldn't be because I slept all day but I'm so tired." I rested my cheek on her head.

"Its alright, dear one. Sleep and when you wake things will be better." I kissed her hair as I continued rocking her.

"I'm afraid if I do you'll all be gone. I don't think I can loose anymore family." She was fighting to stay awake, and she didn't seem to realize she was talking. Her tears were dripping onto my shirt but I didn't care. I smiled into her hair. Family. She said family.

"We will always be here. We will always be there for you. You are as much a part of us as we are apart of you. No matter what happens or where we go, you will always have us. Now shush and try to sleep."

"Can you keep talking so I know your there and that I'm not alone?" She sounded like a little girl. I decided then that I would do anything to keep her safe, do anything to keep her from feeling like she was feeling then.

"Of course." I smiled a sad smile, over her and her fear of our loss.

"_The sky is dark and the hills are white_

_As the storm-king speeds from the north to-night,_

_And this is the song the storm-king sings,_

_As over the world his cloak he flings:_

_"Sleep, sleep, little one, sleep;"_

_He rustles his wings and gruffly sings:_

_"Sleep, little one, sleep."_

_On yonder mountain-side a vine_

_Clings at the foot of a mother pine;_

_The tree bends over the trembling thing,_

_And only the vine can hear her sing:_

_"Sleep, sleep, little one, sleep;_

_What shall you fear when I am here?_

_Sleep, little one, sleep."_

_The king may sing in his bitter flight,_

_The tree may croon to the vine to-night,_

_But the little snowflake at my breast_

_Liketh the song I sing the best,_

_-Sleep, sleep, little one, sleep;_

_Weary thou art, annex my heart_

_Sleep, little one, sleep._"

By the time I had finished reciting the poem she was completely asleep, with her full body curled into my chest. I felt…content.

Godric came down the stair a moment later, followed by Pam.

"Everything is ready to go. If you don't mind carrying her we have everything else." He gave a small smirk. "I am glad to see everything is settled though. We will speak more on the plane. Now let us leave. If we are to start anew else where we must get going."

I looked down at the girl cuddled in my arms. "Yes, Godric." I smiled at her. "It does seem we must start anew."

* * *

Poem:

**Norse lullaby**

by

**Eugene Field**


End file.
